I AM WHO I AM
by baepupie
Summary: [update chap 8!] Park chanyeol seorang detektif bisexual yang berbahaya dan sedikit konyol. tertarik dengan byun baekhyun yang mengidap bipolar. lalu dia mengatakan pada baekhyun kalau chanyeol bisa menyembuhkannya padahal sebenarnya dia bahkan tidak tahu apa itu bipolar. apakah baekhyun yang straight itu akan luluh dan mencintai chanyeol ?
1. Chapter 1

IAM WHO IAM

Cast : chanbaek, other cast.

Genre : angst, romance, sad, drama. BOYSLOVE,

Seoul, 17th Mei

Di sudut kota seoul, di sebuah gudang gelap dengan penuh kardus dan barang-barang lainnya yang sangat usang. Terdengar suara teriakan pria beserta desahan pria lainnya. Pria yang berteriak itu sedang menghadap ke tembok di depannya dengan badan yang 90 derajat membungkuk dan tangannya seperti seolah ia akan menggeser dinding yang dingin itu. Pria lainnya terus mendorong dengan tempo yang cepat dan sesekali mendesah. Tak ada suara lain selain suara dari permainan mereka.

"ah- chanyeol!" lelaki yang dibawah kuasa chanyeol itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat dan tangannya mengepal keras saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu besar menghantam terus menerus bagian belakangnya.

"aku belum selesai. Apa kau menikmatinya, hm ?" tanya chanyeol dengan nada yang seperti orang mabuk itu. Pria berkulit coklat dibawahnya itu hanya mengangguk sambil sesekali berteriak dan menahan nafasnya. Rasa nikmat yang sekarang ini datang padanya tak akan pernah ia lupakan. "jongin, aku rasa aku akan meledak sebentar lagi" saat itu juga chanyeol memperlambat gerakannya menjadi hentakan keras yang sedikit lambat.

"chan- akh!" tubuh jongin bergetar juga dengan kaki chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa kakinya tidak bertenaga sekarang. Ia melepaskan miliknya dulu lalu menarik tubuh jongin agar menghadapnya.

"chanyeol, apa kau akan meninggalkanku setelah ini?" wajah jongin berubah menjadi memelas. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dingin lalu meraih kedua pipi jongin dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Jongin menikmatinya, namun tak lama ia mendorong chanyeol. Menatap chanyeol dengan wajah putus asa. "jawab aku, chanyeol"

Chanyeol menghela nafas beratnya lalu mengambil baju yang tergeletak di samping kakinya. Tak memperdulikan jongin yang terus menatapnya sambil menunggu jawaban chanyeol. Dengan sigap dan cepat chanyeol memakai kaos abu-abu nya dan mengambil celana jeans nya yang ada di atas kardus di samping jongin lalu memakainya dengan cepat.

Saat chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dari saku celananya dan terlihat sedang menghitung sejumlah uang. Jongin menghentikannya dengan memegang tangan chanyeol. "kau pikir, aku adalah pelacur ? seperti itu aku di matamu ?" jongin bertanya tanpa menatap wajah chanyeol, kini wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Chanyeol menepis lengan jongin begitu saja lalu mengeluarkan uang 1 juta won dan menaruh uang tersebut di kardus tepat disisi jongin.

"kau memang seperti itu" ucap chanyeol saat menaruh kembali dompetnya di saku celananya. "kau memang pelacur. Kau melakukan ini pada orang kaya lalu membunuh mereka dengan wine yang berisi racun. Jadi kau mendapatkan dua hadiah. Kenikmatan, yang lainnya adalah uang" dengan itu, jongin melebarkan matanya pada setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh chanyeol. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan bergetar.

"b-bagaimana, kau bisa tahu itu ?" tanyanya dengan terbata dan tubuh yang semakin bergetar akibat rasa takut. "lalu- jika kau tahu, kenapa kau membiarkanku ? kenapa kau tidak melaporkanku ?" chanyeol menghela nafas ringan lalu tersenyum menatap jongin. Lelaki berkulit coklat itu kemudian memeluk chanyeol dengan erat lalu meneteskan air matanya. "kau percaya padaku, chanyeol?" tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun. Chanyeol hanya membalas pelukan jongin.

"terimakasih sudah mempercayaiku dan tidak melaporkanku. Aku akan memberikan seluruh tabunganku padamu" ucap jongin lalu air matanya kembali menetes. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu mengendus pelan lalu tersenyum dan mulai mengelus dengan lembut punggung jongin yang terasa dingin itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas saat ia duduk di kursi kerja yang ada di kamarnya. Lalu ia mengambil dompet yang ada di saku nya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu di dompet tersebut. "mari kita lihat berapa harta pelacur sialan itu, haha" dengan seringaian nya, chanyeol melihat tiap lembaran buku tabungan yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh jongin itu. "wow. 381 juta won. Ini cukup untuk membeli beberapa sepatu baru. Haha, pelacur itu bodoh sekali. Dia tidak tahu siapa aku"chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tertawa. Ia menaruh tabungan itu di laci meja. Lalu bangun dari kursi dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "wahh aku lelah sekali setelah menghabiskan lima ronde dengan laki-laki yang berkulit seperti lumpur itu. Tapi aku cukup menikmatinya, haha. Sekarang waktunya untuk tidur dan mimpi indah".

Keesokannya

Chanyeol sedang membuat sarapan dari roti tawar dan makroni basah yang di panggang. Sambil menunggu sarapannya matang, chanyeol menyalakan tv di ruang tamu tepat di depannya. Rumah yang ditinggali chanyeol ini memang terbilang sempit. Namun ia cukup pintar untuk mengatur ruangan tersebut menjadi pas dengan apapun yang ia butuhkan. Seperti ruang tamu dengan tv itu yang hanya berjarak dua meter dari cabinet dapurnya. Pintu rumah itu ada di atas, ini adalah ruang bawah tanahnya. Di atas sendiri hanya ada satu ruangan terbuka dengan satu kasur untuk satu orang diletakkan dengan menempel ke dinding di sebelah barat pintu dan meja kerja beserta kursinya di samping kasur tersebut. Ruangan dengan luas 6x6 meter itu cukup luas bagi chanyeol. Namun, tidak ada tangga yang terlihat di ruangan itu untuk mencapai ruang bawah tanah. Sebenarnya ada, tentu saja. Tapi hanyalah park chanyeol seorang yang mengetahuinya. Yaitu di antara lantai kayu tersebut ada lantai berbentuk kotak yang dapat dibuka. Itulah jalan untuk ke ruang bawah tanah. Ruang bawah tanah itu berukuran lebih besar. Sekitar 12x12 meter. Isinya hanyalah dapur dan ruang tv. Namun ada pintu yang menuju ke sebuah ruangan dimana isinya adalah barang-barang seperti foto para buronan yang di tempel di dinding., beberapa perekam suara, dan ada box berisi kartu memori. Ruangan ini sangat luas. Inilah tempat kerja chanyeol yang sesungguhnya. Tak pernah ada yang masuk ke ruangan ini. hanya chanyeol, seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang duduk santai sambil memakan sarapannya. Ia lalu memindahkan ke channel berita.

 _Telah tertangkap buronan yang selama 5 tahun ini dicari._

 _Dia adalah kim jongin. Pembunuh berantai._

 _Motifnya adalah mendapatkan uang dari orang kaya. Jadi para direktur yang telah menghilang belakangan ini disebabkan oleh kim jongin ini._

Lalu layar tv tersebut menampilkan sosok kim jongin yang sedang di borgol dan sedikit memberontak, ia sedang menatap tajam ke kamera atau lebih tepatnya seolah ia sedang menatap chanyeol.

 _Sialan kau park chanyeol. Aku pastikan kau akan mati di tanganku_

 _ARRGGH_

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berdiri lalu menggigit sarapannya yang terakhir. Ia menunjukkan seringaian itu lagi. "sayang sekali, kau tahu namaku tapi kau tidak tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Aku, park chanyeol. Detektif di sebuah kepolisian yang berpusat di kota seoul. Aku memalsukan identitasku dengan berbagai kartu tanda pengenal palsu. Aku detektif yang paling di akui kehebatannya. Aku telah menangkap buronan yang bahkan seniorku tak bisa menemukannya. Tapi aku dapat dengan mudah menemukan mereka dengan cara yang licik" chanyeol tertawa keras sampai terbatuk-batuk lalu ia buru-buru pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

Di tempat lain. Seorang pria sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk seperti gunung di sebuah perusahaan bernama TENSHIN Group .

TRING TRING !

Pria itu mengambil alat komunikasi berwarna putih yang berbentuk papan tipis di depannya.

"hallo, suho hyung ?"

"…"

Seketika baekhyun mengejang mendengar ucapan teman yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"apa.. kau tidak salah lihat ?" tanya baekhyun. Tatapannya kosong dan bolpoin yang di pegangnya terlepas begitu saja sampai tergelintir ke lantai.

"tidak. Aku yakin itu adalah seulgi. Dia sepertinya mulai bekerja di kantor polisi ini sebagai detektif. Dia ada di team park chanyeol. Dia dikenal detektif paling pintar, kebanyakan ia menangkap buronan sendirian tanpa mengalami kesulitan. Sejauh ini hanya itu yang aku tahu"

"baiklah" , suho bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ia hanya menghela nafas.

"hyung, kau hanya perlu memastikan kalau ia makan tepat waktu. Ingatkan dia untuk makan karena ia sering lupa. Aku.. khawatir padanya"

"tentu. Apa ada hal lain yang perlu aku lakukan ? aku memang hanya polisi biasa disini dan kebanyakan bertugas di dalam kantor. Tapi aku akan membantumu sebisaku"

"terimakasih sudah menemukan seulgi-ku. Maksudku, meskipun dia bukan milikku lagi. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja diluar sana"

"apa kau baik baik saja, baekhyun ?"

Tanpa menjawab, baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telfon nya begitu saja. Ia memutar kursinya menghadap ke jendela kaca besar di belakangnya. Saat itu juga dia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memukul-mukul dadanya dengan kepalan tangannya.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar kantornya dengan tegas karena memang jabatannya sebagai CEO di perusahaan milik ayahnya, Byun Yunho. Karena kepintarannya dalam mengelola perusahaan milik ayahnya, baekhyun di percaya untuk menjadi CEO dan jika perusahaan meningkat pesat dalam waktu lima tahun kedepan. Maka baekhyun akan di tempatkan sebagai Presdir dan ayahnya akan pension karena memang umurnya yang sudah lebih dari setengah abad itu.

Byun baekhyun menderita bipolar, hal ini terkadang yang menjadi masalah karena baekhyun bisa saja menyakiti karyawan atau bawahannya jika ia marah dan dia akan menangis dalam waktu yang lama jika ia merasa sedih. Akhir akhir ini baekhyun sering menangis karena ia baru saja putus dengan seulgi, yang kabarnya akan bertunangan bulan depan. Tapi seulgi pergi dari baekhyun seminggu yang lalu karena ia muak dengan 'bipolar' baekhyun. Seulgi sebenarnya baik, ia hanya tidak kuat jika baekhyun naik pitam dan akan memarahinya hingga memecahkan barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya. Biasanya jika seperti itu, ayahnya yang akan berusaha menenangkan baekhyun dengan memeluknya. Ayahnya sangat menyayangi baekhyun, karena bagaimanapun, baekhyun itu anak satu-satunya yang berharga.

Baekhyun naik ke mobilnya lalu menjalankan Suv putihnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, baekhyun menghentikan mobilnya dengan mengerem mendadak yang di depannya ada orang sedang berjalan. Orang itu tersentak, tadinya ia akan memarahi baekhyun. Tapi karena tatapan baekhyun yang ganas. Orang tadi berlari pergi.

C'est La Vier , nama club malam tersebut. Baekhyun yang hanya memakai kemeja hitam dan jeans itu melangkah masuk kedalam club itu dengan gaya cool nya. Lensa oranye yang dipakainya terlihat begitu sexy. Ia duduk di depan bartender. Memesan segelas cocktail lalu meminumnya dalam satu teguk.

Baekhyun menatap Dj sexy di panggung dengan tangan kirinya yang ia sandarkan ke meja bartender untuk menopang kepalanya. Seringaian nya tercipta saat Dj itu tersenyum nakal pada baekhyun. Alunan musik Krewella – One minute pun terdengar. Kebanyakan orang di club itu mengangkat tangannya sambil bersorak pada Dj cantik itu, kecuali baekhyun yang terlihat sedang menundukkan kepalanya di meja bartender dengan kedua tangan yang menopang kepalanya di bagian pelipis. Saat seseorang menabrak punggung baekhyun. Orang itu meminta maaf sambil membungkuk, namun saat ia akan pergi. Baekhyun menahan pergelangan tangan orang itu.

"kau.. apa kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan ?" baekhyun berbalik menghadap orang itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"tapi aku sudah meminta maaf" ucap lelaki berumur dua puluhan itu.

"kau pikir masalahmu selesai ? kau brengsek ! kau menggangguku ! apa kau bodoh ? apa kau tidak bisa lewat ke tempat lain sehingga tidak perlu menabrakku ? kau sialan !" baekhyun naik pitam, suaranya mengalahkan suara music disana dan matanya memerah dan sedikit berair. Semua mata memandangnya tapi baekhyun tidak peduli. Pria yang tadi menabraknya berjalan mundur selangkah dan menatap baekhyun takut. Baekhyun semakin geram dan tak berhenti menatap pria itu dengan tatapan mematikan dan rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya mengepal dan saat itu juga ia siap untuk menghajar pria itu. Saat baekhyun melayangkan tangannya. Saat sekitar 10cm lagi mengenai pipi pria itu. Sebuah tangan besar menahan lengan baekhyun dengan kuat.

"kau ditangkap karena kasus kekerasan terhadap pria ini" suara bass yang tegas itu menggelegar dan membuat baekhyun menegang lalu menatap pria itu.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

IAM WHO IAM

Cast : chanbaek, other cast.

Genre : angst, romance, sad, drama. BOYSLOVE,

Chanyeol sedang bersorak ria di sebuah café bersama puluhan orang lainnya. Apalagi saat sang Dj memberikan senyuman yang luar biasa cantik dan sexy itu pada semua orang di café tersebut. Tangannya bermain di udara mengikuti dentuman musik. Bahkan ponselnya yang berdering sejak tadi tidak ia pedulikan. Ia sangat bahagia karena mendapatkan jumlah uang yang begitu banyak dari korbannya kali ini jadi ia pikir tidak ada salahnya memakai uang tersebut untuk bersenang-senang di café mahal bernama C'est La Vier ini. café dengan nuansa biru dengan lampu elegan yang menggantung dan meja bartender yang begitu mewah.

Chanyeol memutar-mutar kepalanya sambil bernyanyi seperti orang gila. Rambut berwarna hitam pekat itu kini terlihat berantakan karena aksi gila chanyeol di café itu.

"kau brengsek ! kau menggangguku ! apa kau bodoh ? apa kau tidak bisa lewat ke tempat lain sehingga tidak perlu menabrakku ? kau sialan !" suara bentakan itu terdengar lalu musik berhenti dan semua orang memandang ke tempat lain. Saat chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia memicingkan matanya menatap dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu.

"aigoo siapa yang berani menghancurkan malam kebahagiaanku. Aku menghabiskan uang ratusan ribu won untuk bersenang-senang malam ini. cih. Sepertinya aku harus memberi pelajaran pada orang itu." Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal lalu segera berjalan cepat ke dua pria itu.

Chanyeol melihat pria lain memundurkan langkahnya dan pria satunya terus memberikan tatapan tajam. Chanyeol dengan jelas melihat pria itu mendengus keras dan rahangnya mengeras. Dengan segera chanyeol berlari ke arah dua pria itu lalu menahan lengan pria yang jika saja chanyeol terlambat. Pria satunya akan tersungkur karena terkena tinju.

"aku menahanmu atas tindakan kekerasan" ucap chanyeol dengan tegas sambil menatap baekhyun. Tangan kiri chanyeol mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya lalu ia membekuk baekhyun dengan cepat dan memborgol kedua tangan baekhyun ke belakang.

"lepaskan aku sialan! Aku akan menghajar orang itu ! lepaskan aku !" baekhyun semakin berteriak dan memberontak. Namun chanyeol lebih kuat sehingga mampu menahan baekhyun dan mendorong baekhyun keluar café untuk segera dibawa ke kantor polisi.

Saat tiba di depan mobil chanyeol, sebelum chanyeol membuka pintu mobil untuk baekhyun. Baekhyun terjatuh begitu saja. chanyeol kaget melihatnya dan langsung menepuk nepuk pipi baekhyun.

"hoi, kau berpura pura pingsan agar aku melepasmu ya ? hoi!" tak ada hasil. Dengan terpaksa chanyeol mengangkat baekhyun yang sebenarnya tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dibanding dirinya.

"ya ampun kau menyusahkan saja" chanyeol menutup pintu mobil belakang lalu segera berlari ke bangku kemudi.

Chanyeol sedang mengawasi baekhyun di ruangan lain melalui kaca besar di depannya. Tapi baekhyun tak akan bisa melihat chanyeol karena dari arah baekhyun kaca itu memantulkan pemandangan dirinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang datang tanpa mengetuk pintu yang membuat chanyeol meloncat kaget dan menjatuhkan semua berkas yang dipegangnya.

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! kenapa kau tidak menjawab telfon dariku sama sekali ? kau darimana saja hah ?" itu adalah seulgi. Wajah imutnya memarahi chanyeol yang sedang sibuk membereskan berkasnya yang berjatuhan.

"PARK CHANYEOL KAU DENGAR AKU ?" seulgi sekali lagi membentaknya sambil berkacak pinggang. Sedangkan chanyeol yang baru selesai membereskan berkas-berkas itu segera berdiri lalu mencubit pipi chubby milik seulgi.

"bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu dan berbicara dengan lembut padaku, tuan putri kang seulgi ?" chanyeol memainkan pipi seulgi dengan gemas. Sedangkan seulgi cemberut lalu menepis tangan chanyeol.

"kau menyebalkan". Seulgi lalu menunduk yang sebenarnya pipinya memerah karena perlakuan chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadari tingkah seulgi lalu berdehem menaruh berkas-berkas yang dipegangnya ke atas meja di hadapannya.

"orang itu.. dia tidak mau mengatakan apapun" chanyeol mengelus dagunya saat mulutnya terbuka. Seulgi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang dimaksud chanyeol. saat itu juga mulutnya menganga. Ia kaget setengah mati.

"b-baekhyun.. ya ampun." Seulgi kemudian segera berlari keluar ruangan untuk menghampiri ruangan dimana baekhyun berada.

"yak kang seulgi! Tunggu aku!" teriak chanyeol dan segera berlari mengikuti seulgi.

Baekhyun sedang mengetuk ngetukan jarinya di atas meja sambil menunduk. Pikirannya kosong. Ia ingin menelepon ayahnya tapi saat ini ponselnya di amankan oleh pihak kepolisian. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar gebrakan pintu dan saat itu juga ia mendongak. Hatinya hancur saat melihat siapa yang menggebrak masuk itu. Baekhyun segera berdiri lalu berlari dan memeluk sosok itu.

"baekhyuna.." ucap seulgi lirih sambil mengusap lembut rambut baekhyun.

Tapi baekhyun tak mengucapkan apapun dan hanya memeluk seulgi dengan erat sambil memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu seulgi.

"aku disini.. tenanglah. Kau harus belajar mengontrol dirimu, baekhyun" ucap seulgi berusaha menenangkan baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang seulgi hanya menaikkan alis sebelahnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"setelah menghancurkan kesenanganku di club. Sekarang orang ini menghancurkan hatiku dengan berpelukan di depan mataku. Memang benar pepatah mengatakan jika kau mendapat kebahagiaan, disaat itu juga keterpurukan akan datang padamu." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"chanyeol, bisakah kau keluar dulu dan biarkan kami berdua disini ?" chanyeol tiba tiba terbatuk saat mendengar titah dari seulgi.

"k-kau baru saja mengusirku ? hey dengar, aku tahu pepatah mengatakan seperti itu tapi jika aku harus melihat drama kalian disini dan mungkin jika aku melihat kalian berciu-"

"chanyeol, kumohon"

Chanyeol menganga karena seulgi memotong ocehannya. Dengan itu chanyeol menggangguk-ngangguk lalu memperhatikan baekhyun yang terus memeluk seulgi dengan erat.

"hey kau. Baekhyun ya ? jangan memeluknya terlalu lama. seulgi itu kurus. Kau bisa membunuhnya jika tidak melepaskan pelukanmu dalam dua jam kedepan. Mengerti ? ah aku akan membiarkan kalian. Nikmatilah waktu kalian dan ingat! Aku bisa melihat kalian dari sana jika saja kalian berciu-"

"keluarlah sekarang, park chanyeol!" seulgi yang pusing mendengar celotehan chanyeol yang mengalahkan burung kenari itu akhirnya mengeluarkan nada tinggi nya karena ia sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

Chanyeol menatap seulgi kesal lalu segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Saat chanyeol ke ruangan pengontrol sambil membawa kaleng minuman. Ia melihat seulgi dan baekhyun sedang duduk berhadapan dengan baekhyun yang terus menunduk dan seulgi yang mengelus tangan baekhyun dengan sangat lembut.

"hey, aku hanya butuh waktu dua menit untuk mengambil minuman ini. apa kalian hanya berpelukan saat aku di depan kalian ? wah wah, kang seulgi. Kau merencanakan ini ya ? menghancurkan hariku dengan ide cemerlang. Bersiaplah untuk menerima hukuman dariku" chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu meneguk kaleng minuman itu. Lalu chanyeol melihat seulgi mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia tidak dapat mendengarnya, dan ia melihat baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan kepala.

"apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan" gumam chanyeol yang penasaran lalu kembali meneguk kaleng minuman itu.

"baekhyun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hm ?" baekhyun hanya diam, terus menunduk seperti anak kecil yang malu. Seulgi menghela nafasnya lalu mengelus tangan baekhyun.

"apa kau sudah makan ?" baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya menngelengkan kepalanya pelan. Seulgi membulatkan mata melihat jawaban baekhyun.

"sungguh ? kau belum makan apapun ? ya ampun, kau harus segera pulang, ayahmu akan sangat khawatir. Dimana mobilmu ?" baekhyun sama sekali tak bergerak. Karena sedikit kesal, seulgi bangkit lalu keluar ruangan. saat seulgi menutup pintu, baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. Hatinya terasa sakit lagi.

"park chanyeol !" chanyeol yang sedang meneguk minuman kalengnya menyemburkan semua minuman dimulutnya saat seulgi menggebrak pintu sambil meneriakkan namanya. Seulgi bergegas menghampiri chanyeol dan menarik sebelah pundak chanyeol agar menghadapnya.

"kang seulgi. Kau lihat ? bajuku basah karenamu !" seulgi yang sekilas melirik baju chanyeol lalu kembali menatap mata chanyeol dengan tajam.

"kau bertemu baekhyun dimana ? mobilnya ada disana. Baekhyun tidak mau menjawab apapun. Berikan ponsel baekhyun kemari." Tangan seulgi di arahkan pada chanyeol bermaksud menerima ponsel baekhyun. Chanyeol yang kesal sekaligus kaget lalu membuang muka dan berkacak pinggang.

"kau akan melepaskannya ? hey, kau tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan ? memangnya kau ini siapanya baekhyun, hah ?"

"cepat berikan atau aku akan menendang kemaluanmu jadi kau tidak bisa bersenang-senang lagi. Menurutmu aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan pada kim jongin ?" chanyeol menganga karena wow bagaimana seulgi bisa mengetahui itu. Apa mungkin jongin yang memberitahu ? ya ampun, apa yang lain tahu ?

Seulgi yang tidak sabar lalu menendang tulang kering chanyeol dengan sepatu kets nya.

"kau membuang-buang waktuku. Sialan park chanyeol" seulgi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan chanyeol yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus tulang keringnya dengan tangan kirinya, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengambil ponsel baekhyun di saku belakang celananya dan langsung menyodorkan ponsel itu pada seulgi. Setelah mengambil ponsel itu dengan cepat seulgi segera kembali menghampiri baekhyun.

Di perjalanan, seulgi sedang mengendarai mobil sedangkan baekhyun tertidur di sebelahnya. Air mata keluar begitu saja dari pelupuk mata seulgi. Tapi ia buru-buru menghapusnya agar dapat melihat jalanan dengan jelas.

"baekhyun, maafkan aku. Perasaanku padamu lama-lama hilang karena sikapmu. Tidak, karena bipolarmu. Jika saja kau normal seperti yang lainnya. Pasti kita akan bahagia. Maafkan aku, baekhyun" gumam seulgi lalu tersenyum dan menatap baekhyun yang tertidur pulas dengan baju dan rambut yang berantakan.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang rumah megah baekhyun. Seulgi keluar dari mobil lalu menghampiri penjaga rumah disana.

"nona seulgi ? anda bersama tuan baekhyun ?" penjaga itu kaget karena sudah lama seulgi tidak main ke rumah baekhyun.

"ah iya, baekhyun ada di dalam mobil. Dia tertidur. Bisakah kau mengantarnya ke dalam ?" seulgi berucap sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Rasanya sedikit canggung karena dia sudah sekitar satu bulan tidak main ke rumah megah ini.

"anda tidak mau mampir dulu, nona ?" , seulgi tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "baekhyun terlihat sangat lelah. Sepertinya dia belum makan apapun. Bilang pada bibi untuk memasak sesuatu untuk baekhyun dan suruh baekhyun makan setelah ia terbangun" penjaga itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu segera membuka gerbang besar itu dan mengendarai mobil baekhyun ke dalam.

Seulgi menghela nafas beratnya, ia memijit bahu nya yang terasa begitu lelah karena menggotong baekhyun kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menyetir mobil. Saat melihat taksi yang menghampiri, seulgi melambaikan tangannya bermaksud agar taksi itu berhenti di depannya.

Baekhyun sedang presentasi di sebuah rapat. Dia melakukan presentasi dengan telaten dan terlihat santai. Tenshin Group adalah perusahaan yang mengelola segala jenis makanan berbahan coklat dan memiliki beberapa resort di korea dan jepang. Ibu baekhyun sudah meninggal sejak baekhyun SMA, sejak itulah baekhyun mengidap bipolar. Jika ia tersinggung sedikit saja ia akan marah dan memecahkan barang barang yang ada di rumahnya. Hanya ayahnya yang bisa menenangkan baekhyun. Namun ketika baekhyun mengingat ibunya, dia akan menangis tersedu sambil memanggil manggil ibunya sampai merasa lelah. Kini baekhyun berumur 27. Saat berumur 25, dia bertemu kang seulgi di rumah sakit. Waktu itu baekhyun dirawat selama seminggu di rumah sakit karena keracunan. Lebih tepatnya, baekhyun meminum racun berusaha untuk bunuh diri. Tapi pembantu di rumahnya menemukan baekhyun saat baekhyun masih meneguk racun tersebut dan segera menelepon ambulans.

 _Baekhyun sedang berjalan di taman rumah sakit. Ia menginjak rumput rumput hijau itu tanpa menggunakan alas kaki apapun. Saat baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat seseorang sedang melamun di bangku taman. Tapi orang itu penuh perban di tangan dan kakinya. Bahkan kepalanya juga. Baekhyun berjalan pelan menghampiri orang itu._

 _Tanpa mengatakan apapun, baekhyun duduk di samping orang itu. Setelah sekitar lima menit terlewat. Baekhyun mencoba untuk memulai percakapan._

" _apa yang terjadi denganmu ?" tanya baekhyun, namun pandangannya lurus kedepan dan kedua kakinya mengayun ngayun._

 _Tak ada jawaban dari seulgi. Baekhyun tersenyum saat hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya yang pucat._

" _kau tahu ? seharusnya aku sudah mati dan tidak duduk bersamamu sekarang" saat itu juga, seseorang di samping baekhyun menatap baekhyun dengan kaget. Hembusan angin membuat rambut panjang berwarna hitam pekat gadis itu menutupi wajahnya. Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap orang disampingnya dan merapikan rambut orang itu dengan lembut._

" _apa kau.. mencoba bunuh diri?" tanya gadis itu pada akhirnya. Mata kecil gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum dan menyelipkan rambut gadis itu ke belakang telinganya._

" _kenapa.. kenapa kau bunuh diri ?" baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke taman yang luas itu._

" _beritahu dulu namamu" baekhyun mendengus sambil tersenyum._

" _aku kang seulgi! Beritahu aku.. apa alasanmu.. bunuh diri" baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat kembali menatap seulgi._

" _aku byun baekhyun, aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti. Cuacanya sangat dingin, ayo kita masuk ke rumah sakit ? apa kau bisa berjalan ?" seulgi meneteskan air matanya lalu menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Ia lalu bangkit dari kursi dan berjongkok di depan seulgi. "naiklah" pinta baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun sedang berjalan pelan menuju rumah sakit sambil menggendong seulgi di belakangnya. Seulgi terus menangis di punggung baekhyun sedangkan baekhyun terus melangkah dengan hati-hati tak bisa berhenti tersenyum._

Baekhyun sedang bersantai di ruang kerjanya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kursi kerjanya lalu matanya tertutup. Terlihat begitu lelah. Ini sudah pukul 5 sore.

TRINGG TRINGG !

Baekhyun membuka matanya lalu segera melihat siapa yang menganggu waktu istirahatnya. Itu adalah sebuah nomor tak dikenal. Tapi tanpa pikir panjang baekhyun mengangkat telpon itu.

"halo ?"

"halo ? ah, baekhyun ya ?"

Baekhyun melihat mencoba mengecek nomor tak dikenal itu lalu kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"kau siapa ? kenapa bisa memiliki nomorku ?"

"ah, aku park chanyeol. orang yang tiga hari lalu menangkapmu di café megah itu. Kau tahu ? kau telah menghancurkan hariku waktu itu. Aku ingin kau setidaknya memperbaiki itu dengan membelikan minuman atau-"

"kau sedang dimana ? biar aku jemput saja" potong baekhyun. Chanyeol di sebrang telpon sedikit kesal karena lagi-lagi seseorang memotong ucapannya. Tapi kemudian ia menyeringai.

"aku masih di kantor polisi sih, kau bisa menjemputku kesini"

Dengan itu, baekhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan segera mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja lalu sedikit berlari keluar kantornya.

"orang-orang jaman sekarang mulai kurang ajar. Mereka memotong ucapan orang lain dan mematikan sambungan telfon saat orang lain belum selesai bicara. Tapi lupakanlah. Aku penasaran dengan byun baekhyun" seringaian khas milik chanyeol di tunjukkan lagi oleh sang pemilik.

Lima belas menit kemudian..

Sebuah mobil suv putih berhenti di depan kantor polisi. Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan kantor sejak tadi segera menghampiri mobil itu dan membuka pintu depan mobil itu.

"kau itu kaya ya, baekhyun ?" tanya chanyeol begitu saja sambil menyengir saat memasang seatbeltnya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun dan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun tiba di restoran mewah yang berhiaskan lampu gantung berwarna ungu dan juga lampu berukuran kecil lainnya di sekitar meja pelanggan. Mata chanyeol berbinar begitu memasuki restoran megah itu. Seumur hidupnya, inilah pertama kalinya ia menginjak restoran mewah seperti ini. Dalam kasus ini, chanyeol tahu kalau baekhyun adalah anak orang kaya yang dekat dengan seulgi. Tapi ia masih tidak dapat menebak hubungan apa yang terjalin antara baekhyun dan seulgi.

"pesan lah apapun yang kau mau." Ucap baekhyun dingin, chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdecak kagum dengan harga menu restoran itu sambil membulatkan matanya masih tidak dapat menentukan mana yang akan ia makan.

"k-kau sungguh akan membelikan apa saja yang aku pesan ?" chanyeol tergagap karena ia takut kalau baekhyun akan marah padanya. Namun ternyata baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dengan itu, chanyeol mencoba menyebutkan apa yang ia pesan dengan hati-hati karena lidah korea nya yang sedikit kesulitan menyebutkan menu makanan tersebut. Baekhyun membulatkan mata pada setiap menu yang chanyeol sebutkan.

"apa..kau belum makan apapun sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu ?" tanya baekhyun ragu. Chanyeol yang sadar kemudian hanya menunjukkan deretan giginya. Ia sedikit malu tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Pelayan nya sudah pergi dan masakan yang ia pesan sedang dimasak.

Chanyeol dengan lahap memakan semua makanan yang ada di meja sedangkan baekhyun hanya memperhatikan dengan kedua tangan melipat di depan dadanya.

"oh iya, baekhyun, apa hubunganmu dengan seulgi ?" tanya chanyeol dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan itu lalu menghela nafas berat.

"kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun" jawab baekhyun dingin, pandangannya beralih ke kaca disampingnya yang memperlihatkan pemandangan diluar restoran. Chanyeol masih terus melanjutkan makannya tapi sedikit mengernyit atas jawaban baekhyun.

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya ?" tanya chanyeol kembali tanpa menatap baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyit, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu padanya sedangkan ia bisa menanyakan hal tersebut pada seulgi.

"seulgi tidak mengatakan apapun padamu tentangku ?" kini baekhyun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya ke arah chanyeol.

"tidak. Karna itu beritahu aku kau siapanya seulgi ?"

"kami hanya pernah bertemu beberapa kali. Dia tau aku mengidap bipolar karena itu dia melepaskanku. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu" ujar baekhyun berbohong. Chanyeol yang mendengar kata 'mengidap' itu langsung terbatuk lalu baekhyun dengan cepat menyodorkannya segelas air. Setelah tenang, chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan kagetnya.

"kau sakit ? apa kau sakit parah ?"

"yah.. bisa dibilang seperti itu." Ucap baekhyun ragu lalu ia sedikit terkekeh.

"mengapa kau tertawa ? hey, sakit apa tadi katamu ?" chanyeol mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue lalu menatap baekhyun dengan intens.

"bipolar. Aku..mengidap bipolar"

 **Jika aku mengatakan bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya sepertinya aku akan sering makan makanan mewah seperti ini. aku tidak tahu sialan apa itu bipolar. Apakah itu penyakit seperti gatal-gatal ? ah itu urusan belakangan. Lagi pula, kenapa baekhyun ini sialan terlihat sangat cantik. Bibir tipisnya dan leher jenjangnya. Sial**

"hey, kau mau sembuh ? sepertinya aku tahu cara menyembuhkan penyakitmu itu. Tapi kau harus sering-sering mentraktirku makanan seperti ini." celoteh chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya yang luar biasa tinggi.

"kau.. kau tahu cara menyembuhkan penyakit ini?" saat itu juga mata baekhyun berbinar dan senyumnya merekah seperti bunga. Sepertinya ini baru pertama kalinya ia tersenyum di hadapan chanyeol.

"ah, haha iya. Aku punya teman seorang dokter yang bekerja dibagian medis kepolisian. Jadi asalkan dengan syarat tadi-"

"aku akan berikan apapun padamu! Jika memang kau tahu cara agar aku bisa sembuh. Aku akan berikan apapun itu padamu" ucap baekhyun semangat bahkan ia memotong ucapan chanyeol yang belum selesai itu. Kemudian mereka berjabat tangan tanda kesepakatan. Baekhyun tak dapat berhenti tersenyum dan chanyeol menyeringai seperti satan.

"chanyeol, kau kabari aku saja kapan waktu untuk bertemu. Biasanya aku selesai di kantor pukul 4 sore" kata baekhyun dengan penuh semangat. Senyumnya tak hilang sejak tadi. Lalu baekhyun mengambil cardigan putihnya yang menggantung di kursi dan mengambil kunci mobil lalu segera berjalan untuk pulang. Tapi baru dua langkah tangan chanyeol menahannya. Baekhyun kemudian berbalik dan masih tersenyum.

"bisa antar aku sampai halte bis ? aku tidak kuat berjalan kesana karena beban di perutku banyak sekali malam ini" ucap chanyeol dengan wajah memelasnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sepanjang perjalanan baekhyun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan ia terkadang melantunkan lagu Loving You milik KRY SUJU . chanyeol terus memperhatikan bibir baekhyun yang bergerak tanpa baekhyun sadari.

 **Dia terlihat sangat bahagia begitu aku mengatakan bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya**

TBC

Hey saya author ff gajelas ini wahaha, panggil aja saya taekidss, nah saya itu upload akun ini pake akun temen saya. Jadi ceritanya akun ini dipake berdua. Biar satu jiwa gitu jhahaha. Cast di ff ini adalah idol fav saya dan idol temen saya ini /gapenting/

awalnya saya gak yakin buat upload ff ini. tapi kata temen saya yg lain 'pd aja' . yaudah dengan penuh percaya diri saya upload ff seperti ini maaf deh kalau ceritanya pasaran. Saya sudah dua tahun gak nulis. But saya liat banyak juga yang sider hehe makasih udah mau baca ff saya meskipun gak review ;3

Nah, saya langsung publish chapter dua ini untuk meyakinkan kalian atas ff yang saya buat. Tolong review nya ya. Kalau respon kalian bagus maka saya lanjutin. Tapi kalau gak ada yg minat baca lagi gak akan saya terusin deh TT. Kepercayaan diriku jatoh ke jurang jadinya TT.

Jadi tolong ya yg udah baca tinggalkan review nya. Kalau bagus nanti ff ini saya kasih foto juga xD


	3. Chapter 3

IAM WHO IAM

Cast : chanbaek, other cast.

Genre : angst, romance, sad, drama. BOYSLOVE

chapter 3

Baekhyun baru sampai di rumahnya, ia berjalan sambil tersenyum dan memainkan kunci mobil di jari tangannya.

"baekhyun.. kau sudah pulang?" sapa Byun Yunho, ayah baekhyun. Dengan senyuman yang menghias di wajahnya, baekhyun mengangguk sambil menatap orang tua tunggalnya itu.

"kau terlihat bahagia sekali, baekhyun" yunho merangkul bahu baekhyun lalu membawanya ke dapur. "aku ingin kau menceritakan sesuatu tapi sebelumnya kau harus makan malam dulu, okay?" yunho dan baekhyun terkekeh. Dua pria yang berbeda umur dengan jarak 23 tahun itu terlihat sangat akrab.

Yunho memberikan nasi pada baekhyun dan juga lauk yang ada di meja makan. Baekhyun menerima itu dengan senyuman manisnya. "terimakasih, ayah" yunho mengangguk lalu mengambil nasi untuk dirinya. Mereka berdua makan bersama di meja makan yang ada di ruangan besar ini. para pembantu sepertinya sudah berada di kamar. Rumah ini memiliki tiga kamar untuk pembantu, satu kamar utama dan satunya lagi kamar baekhyun. Ada banyak ruangan lain di rumah luas ini. para pembantu dibiarkan tinggal di rumah ini agar rumah tidak terasa sepi.

"ayah, aku akan berusaha menyembuhkan bipolarku agar bisa bersama seulgi kembali. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tidak bisa seperti ini. aku tidak akan malas minum obat lagi, aku akan sering-sering melakukan olahraga yoga dan pergi ke psikiater seminggu sekali" yunho mendengarkan setiap kata yang dilontarkan anaknya. Semangat anaknya itu membuatnya sedikit terharu. Yunho mengusap puncak kepala baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"lakukanlah, nak" baekhyun mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya. Yunho memperhatikan anak kesayangannya itu. Terkadang ia tidak tega pada baekhyun. Mengapa anaknya tidak normal seperti yang lain. Ia juga bisa memaklumi kenapa seulgi memutuskan hubungan dengan baekhyun. Wajar saja jika seulgi tidak kuat bersama baekhyun. Jika seulgi ketahuan berjalan dengan seorang pria, baekhyun akan memarahinya sampai mendorong seulgi kemudian meninggalkan seulgi begitu saja. selama ini seulgi cukup baik karena ia menerima bagaimana baekhyun. Jadi tidak apa-apa jika kali ini seulgi merasa baekhyun sudah keterlaluan.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berada di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan layar yang menampilan keadaan di berbagai lokasi. Matanya sangat teliti memperhatikan sekitar 40 layar monitor itu.

TTOK TTOK !

"masuklah" seseorang kemudian masuk dan ternyata itu adalah seulgi. Ia menggunakan baju rajut hitam dengan rambut yang di ikat ke belakang.

"bagaimana ? ada sesuatu ?" tanya seulgi lalu duduk di samping chanyeol, matanya ikut memperhatikan setiap cctv itu.

"tidak. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Ini membuatku bosan. Hey kang seulgi, kau gantikan aku dulu. Aku ingin membeli makanan" chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya lalu meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena telah duduk disana berjam-jam.

"ya, biar aku saja yang gantikan. Kau istirahat saja" seulgi tersenyum lalu mulai mengetik sesuatu dan 40 layar monitor itu berubah menjadi menampilkan lokasi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap kasar rambut seulgi.

"kau baik sekali. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" chanyeol telah pergi, ia tidak tahu kalau tingkahnya barusan itu membuat pipi seulgi merona.

.

.

"um, bisakah aku memesan kalung dengan sebuah huruf yang menggantung ?" tanya yunho pada pelayan cantik di hadapannya.

"tentu tuan, anda ingin huruf apa ?" pelayan itu berbicara lembut sambil tersenyum.

"huruf B, untuk anak kesayanganku. Tolong buatkan yang bagus."

"tentu, akan kami buatkan. Apakah itu untuk hadiah ulang tahun anakmu, tuan ?"

"ah bukan, hanya saja, aku ingin memberinya hadiah karena kegigihannya. Dia mirip denganku" yunho terkekeh dan pelayan itu ikut tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan yunho.

"kalungnya akan siap lima belas menit lagi." Yunho mengangguk mengerti lalu dia berbalik badan dan menatap pria dengan pakaian rapi dan kacamata hitam.

"wu yifan, kau sudah menelepon baekhyun ? sedang apa katanya?" seseorang yang bernama yifan itu menghampiri tuannya.

"sudah, dia bilang sedang melakukan yoga di halaman rumah, tuan. Dan dia akan pergi ke psikiater pukul lima sore" jelas yifan. Yunho mengangguk mengerti lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

Di tempat lain, chanyeol sedang menikmati makan siangnya di bangku yang ada di trotoar. Matanya memandangi setiap tingkah orang-orang yang ada disana, sebagai seorang detektif. Saat makan siang pun ia harus mengawasi lingkungan agar tetap aman. Chanyeol menggigit roti berisi daging itu lagi dengan lahap. Makan siangnya cukup damai dengan hembusan angin yang tenang.

Lalu matanya menangkap seseorang yang mencurigakan. Orang itu bersandar di depan toko emas sambil memperhatikan dua orang lainnya yang baru saja keluar dari toko emas itu. Chanyeol merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi. Ia pun segera menghabiskan makan siangnya, membuang sampah makanannya ke tong sampah di sampingnya lalu berjalan menghampiri toko emas itu.

.

.

"tuan, aku akan mengambil mobil dulu. Anda tunggu disini." Yunho mengangguk. Ia lalu membuka kotak yang berisi kalung yang baru saja ia pesan. Kalung yang sangat indah, berwarna putih mengkilap dengan huruf B kecil yang digantung dan ada beberapa titik berlian disana. Yunho tersenyum puas, ia yakin baekhyun akan senang dengan hadiahnya. Ia pun menutup kembali kotak tersebut dan memasukkannya ke paper bag berwarna ungu gelap yang ia pegang.

BUKK!

Seseorang menabrak yunho hingga ia hampir terjatuh. Paper bag yang ia pegang juga terjatuh. Saat yunho akan mengambil paper bag itu kembali, seseorang mengambilnya lebih dulu dan segera berlari. Yunho membulatkan matanya dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"pencuri ! tangkap pencuri itu! Dia mengambil kalung anakku !" teriak yunho. Dari kejauhan. Chanyeol memperhatikan kemana arah pencuri itu berlari. Ia berlari ke sebuah gang. Saat itu juga chanyeol memperhatikan jalan lain dan mulai berlari.

Chanyeol menemukan pencuri itu sedang menaikki sebuah motor. Pencuri itu sekilas menatap chanyeol lalu segera melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Chanyeol berusaha mengejar namun sia-sia. Ia pun menghafal plat nomor motor yang dipakai pencuri itu.

"Sial ! seharusnya aku tahu dia akan menggunakan kendaraan." Chanyeol terengah-engah.

.

"tuan, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian" yifan terus menunduk merasa bersalah tapi yunho menepuk bahunya.

"tidak apa-apa, sama sekali bukan salahmu. Akulah yang terlalu ceroboh" lalu seseorang menghampiri mereka berdua. Itu adalah chanyeol.

"permisi. Aku detektif park chanyeol" chanyeol menunjukkan kartu tandanya lalu memasukkan kembali dompetnya ke dalam saku.

"aku tidak berhasil menangkap pencurinya. Tapi aku berhasil menghafal nomor kendaraannya. Aku akan segera menangkapnya lalu mengembalikan barang yang ia curi padamu" yunho menatap chanyeol lalu ia mengeluarkan kartu nama dari dompetnya.

"aku adalah presdir di perusahaan Tenshin Group. Jika kau menemukan kalungnya. Datang saja ke kantorku. Aku harap kau segera menemukannya. Itu untuk anak kesayanganku. Aku memohon padamu" yunho memberikan kartu nama itu lalu membungkuk pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerima kartu nama itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam dompet. "aku akan berusaha secepat mungkin menemukan pencuri itu. Kalau begitu aku permisi" chanyeol membungkukan tubuhnya lalu berlalu pergi. Yunho memperhatikan chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

"kang seulgi !" seulgi terlonjak kaget saat chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan memanggil namanya. Ia berdiri lalu menatap chanyeol yang menghampirinya.

"ada pencurian di depan toko emas. Aku memperhatikan jalanan dan tak menemukan cctv di daerah itu. Tapi aku hafal plat nomor kendaraan yang ia gunakan. Bantu aku mencari lokasi kendaraan itu" jelas chanyeol seraya ia menghampiri komputer disana dan mulai mengetik sesuatu. Seulgi yang mendengar penjelasan chanyeol langsung kembali memeriksa cctv di daerah lain yang kira-kira di lewati kendaraan itu. Chanyeol mengetik sebuah angka dan huruf kemudian mengirimnya ke komputer seulgi. chanyeol sedang mencoba memeriksa apakah itu motor si pencuri atau bukan. Sedangkan seulgi mulai mengetik sesuatu lalu kembali melihat layar yang ada di depannya.

"apa yang dia curi ?" tanya seulgi di tengah-tengah kegiatannya.

"dia mencuri kalung berharga seorang pria tua. Sepertinya kalung itu sangat penting sampai bapak tua itu memohon padaku untuk segera menemukannya."

"ketemu! Dia pergi ke distrik Gangnam." Chanyeol segera bangun lalu menghampiri seulgi dan memperhatikan layar cctv yang di tunjuk oleh seulgi.

"bagus. Anak pintar. Cepat sekali kau menemukannya" chanyeol mengusap rambut seulgi lalu terkekeh. "ayo kita pergi kesana sekarang" seulgi mengangguk kemudian bangkit. Mengambil senjata api yang diikuti oleh chanyeol kemudian mereka berdua bergegas pergi untuk menemukan pencuri itu.

Saat di depan kantor polisi. Chanyeol dan seulgi berpapasan dengan lelaki berkulit putih susu, itu suho.

"hey, seulgi ah." Sapa suho yang dibalas senyuman oleh seulgi. chanyeol yang merasa tak di anggap disana kemudian berdehem. Suho yang menyadari itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada chanyeol.

"oh, park chanyeol. kalian berdua mau kemana ?" tanya suho namun pandangannya kembali kepada seulgi.

"kami mau menangkap pencuri." Ucap seulgi cepat lalu langkahnya di percepat. Tapi kemudian tangannya di tahan oleh suho.

"aku ikut" chanyeol memberikan tatapan curiga pada suho.

"kami berdua bisa menanganinya" balas chanyeol. merasa kalau suho terlalu meremehkan dirinya dan seulgi.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin membantu kalian. Lagi pula aku tidak ada pekerjaan sekarang ini" seulgi yang awalnya terlihat berpikir kemudian mengangguk dan menarik tangannya yang dipegang oleh suho.

"kalau begitu kita pakai mobilmu saja" ucap seulgi dan chanyeol menyeringai di belakangnya. Suho mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendahului mereka berdua.

.

.

"baekhyun, bagaimana perasaanmu akhir-akhir ini ?" tanya psikiater itu dengan lembut. Baekhyun sedang berbaring di sofa panjang yang lebih mirip seperti tempat tidur elit. Tempat yang dirasa nyaman bagi baekhyun. Matanya terpejam. Pikirannya dibuat kosong.

"moodku bagus. Seseorang mengatakan bisa menyembuhkan bipolarku. Meski aku tidak yakin. Tapi dia masih belum menghubungiku" jawab baekhyun dengan santai. Psikiater itu mengangguk-angguk kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di atas benda seperti papan berjalan dengan beberapa kertas disana.

"seberapa jauh kau bisa mengontrol emosimu ?"

"aku masih merasa kehilangan diriku saat aku marah dan sedih. Semakin sakit hatiku semakin aku mengeluarkan emosiku..dan aku tidak bisa menahannya" psikiater itu mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

"bukalah matamu" , baekhyun menuruti perintah psikiater itu. Ia membuka matanya kemudian menghela nafas lembut. Ia bangun dan menghadap sang psikiater.

"apa aku sungguh bisa sembuh ?" tanya baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong. Psikiater itu tersenyum lembut. "kau pasti bisa" baekhyun membalasnya tersenyum kemudian air matanya menetes.

"aku sungguh ingin sembuh" psikiater itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk baekhyun dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala baekhyun. "aku tahu kau bisa. Berjuanglah"

.

.

Pukul 6 sore, distrik Gangnam.

Suho memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah gang. Kemudian mereka bertiga keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa.

"aku yang memimpin" ucap chanyeol tegas. Dia mengambil pistol dari sakunya diikuti oleh seulgi sedangkan suho memperhatikan sekitarnya, gang yang sangat sepi. Aneh sekali.

"aku di belakangmu" ucap seulgi lalu suho menahan lengan seulgi. "tidak. aku akan di belakang chanyeol. kau mengawasi sekitar saja berjaga-jaga jika ada sebuah komplo — "

Seulgi menepis tangan suho lalu mendelik tajam. "apa maksudmu ? ini tugasku. Kau seolah menganggapku remeh. Sayang sekali aku bukan wanita seperti itu" , kata-katanya membuat suho termangu. Chanyeol menatap suho dan seulgi bergantian.

"hey, haha. Kita kesini untuk menangkap pencuri. Fokuslah" chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan segala usahanya. Suho masih terdiam sedangkan seulgi berjalan melewatinya dan juga chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri tak mau ambil pusing, ia menepuk bahu suho lalu segera berjalan menyusul seulgi.

"hey, itu adalah motor pencuri tadi. Itu lihat! Di depan rumah yang kumuh" chanyeol mengarahkan dengan kepalanya. Kemudian seulgi dan suho mengangguk dan mereka bertiga bergegas ke rumah itu. Chanyeol mendobrak pintu itu dengan sekali tendang. Entah pintunya yang terlalu rapuh atau kaki jenjang chanyeol yang terlalu kuat.

Pencuri itu sedang menelepon dan tergelonjak saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari atas meja dan menatap panik pada tiga orang di hadapannya.

"keparat! Jangan bergerak atau aku akan menembakmu" chanyeol melangkah mendekat tapi baru dua langkah ia maju, pencuri itu mengibaskan pisaunya. Chanyeol memundurkan kepalanya saat itu juga. Jika ia lengah wajahnya bisa saja kena benda tajam itu. Seulgi memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kemudian ia menyadari kalau pencuri itu sendirian. Tapi tadi ia menelepon seseorang. Tiba-tiba pencuri itu berlari ke arah seulgi lalu mengunci leher seulgi dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan yang lainnya mengarahkan pisau ke leher seulgi. saat itu juga suho melangkah maju tapi pencuri itu mundur dan semakin mendekatkan pisau itu sampai ujung benda tajam itu mengenai kulit leher seulgi.

chanyeol memperhatikan wajah seulgi yang berusaha tenang. Tapi ia tahu kalau seulgi merasa sangat terancam. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"jika kau berani menggores sedikit saja kulitnya, akan ku pastikan kau membusuk di penjara" ucap suho dengan alis yang mengkerut. Tatapannya tajam tapi pencuri itu malah membalasnya dengan tertawa.

"kalau begitu aku akan menusuk saja leher gadis ini" balas pencuri itu sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. "lepaskan senjata kalian dulu baru aku melepaskan gadis ini" ucapnya lagi dengan berani. Chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain. Ia perlahan menurunkan senjatanya lalu kedua tangannya ia angkat ke udara. Suho masih menatap tajam pencuri itu. "hey kau, pria ber-alis tebal. Mana senjatamu ? mana bisa aku percaya kau tidak membawa senjata ?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke suho, ia melihat keringat sebesar biji jagung begitu banyak di dahi suho. "dia tidak memegang senjata sejak tadi" ucap chanyeol. suho tidak bergeming sama sekali. Matanya tetap fokus pada pencuri itu. Tapi kemudian terdengar sebuah dering telepon. Itu berasal dari saku si pencuri. Saat pencuri itu mengalihkan pandangan ke sakunya. Dengan cepat suho mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari jaketnya lalu menembak tepat di bahu kanan si pencuri. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Pencuri itu terjatuh lalu berteriak dan memegang bahu kanannya yang terkena tembakan. Seulgi yang kini terbebas kemudian menendang perut si pencuri yang membuat pencuri itu menggeram kesakitan. Chanyeol bergegas mengambil kembali pistolnya lalu ia dan suho menghampiri pencuri itu. Mereka membekuk si pencuri agar tak bisa bergerak, suho mengeluarkan borgol dari sakunya dan mengunci kedua tangan pencuri itu ke belakang tubuh si pencuri. Setelah itu ketiganya bernafas lega.

"hyung, aku tidak tahu kau membawa senjata. Kau lebih terlihat seperti mau pergi makan malam dengan jaket kulitmu itu" chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandangi penampilan suho, seulgi juga ikut memandanginya. Membuat suho sedikit tidak nyaman dan dia berdehem.

"aku selalu membawa dua benda itu kemanapun" yang dimaksud suho adalah borgol dan pistolnya. seulgi mengecek lehernya dengan meraba-raba dan menemukan sedikit luka disana kemudian dia mendesah.

Suho membawa pencuri itu berdiri. Seulgi mengambil pisau sang pencuri lalu mengamankannya. Sedangkan chanyeol merogoh saku si pencuri dan mengambil ponsel pencuri itu. Chanyeol mengecek panggilan masuk kemudian ia melihat kata 'bos' di panggilan masuk yang terakhir.

"kau berniat memberikan kalung itu kepada _bos mu_?" tanya chanyeol, ia memberikan ponsel itu pada seulgi. pencuri itu tak bergeming. Suho menekan tangan pencuri itu membuat pencuri itu menggeram.

"dimana kalung itu ?" tanya chanyeol dan mengarahkan pistol ke kepala si tersangka. "itu— ada di laci" ucapnya terbata. Seulgi segera menghampiri lemari di belakang si pencuri dan membuka setiap lacinya. Ia menemukan kotak berwarna hitam. Mengambil kotak itu lalu membukanya. itu kalungnya. Masih rapi. Terlihat sangat mahal. Pikir seulgi. Ia memberikan kotak itu pada chanyeol.

"kalian berdua pergilah segera ke kantor polisi. Aku akan mengembalikan kalung ini dulu" ucap chanyeol yang diberi anggukan oleh seulgi dan suho. Kemudian seulgi bergegas keluar dan diikuti suho yang memegang dengan erat tangan pencuri itu.

"suho hyung !" suho berhenti di pintu saat chanyeol memanggilnya dan menatap chanyeol.

"kau berguna juga. terimakasih— " ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Suho hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi sambil mendorong pencuri itu.

.

.

Chanyeol masih di rumah itu. rumah yang sangat usang. Penuh debu di setiap sudut. Ada kursi yang terbuat dari kayu dan beberapa papan di samping kursi itu. Ia memeriksa seluruh isi ruangan dulu. Membuka setiap laci disana dan memeriksa di bawah lemari takut takut ada benda lain disana yang kemungkinan milik orang lain yang dicuri. Kemudian terdengar suara seseorang berdehem. Saat itu juga chanyeol membelalakkan matanya lalu berdiri dan menatap siapa yang berdehem itu. Ada tiga orang di hadapannya sedang menyeringai pada chanyeol. jantung chanyeol berdetak kencang merasakan dirinya tak cukup aman. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar lalu mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam sakunya dan mengarahkan pistol itu bergantian ke tiga orang di depannya. Sebenarnya dua orang lainnya berdiri di belakang satu orang di depannya. Mungkin yang pencuri itu sebut sebagai 'bos' . tapi bukannya takut, sang bos malah tertawa lalu dua orang di belakangnya mengeluarkan senjata tajam dan seolah siap untuk menikam chanyeol.

"aku tebak maling idiot itu sudah dibawa ke kantor polisi. Dia tidak menjawab teleponku lagi setelah dia bilang kalau dia dalam bahaya. Sekarang aku pastikan kau yang ada dalam bahaya" pria yang menggunakan kacamata hitam yang memimpin itu memberikan seringaian menakutkan yang membuat chanyeol lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya kasar dan masih mengarahkan pistol itu bergantian ke tiga orang itu. Bos itu benar. Sekarang chanyeol yang dalam bahaya. Keringat di belakang lehernya bertambah banyak.

"serang dia" titah bos itu. Kemudian dua orang di belakangnya bergerak maju.

 **SIAL !**

TBC

Okay maaf ya sebelumnya, ini memang menceritakan tentang bipolar dan memang belum dijelaskan semuanya. Author juga tidak bilang kalau baekhyun gila alias marah-marah gak jelas tanpa sebab u.u . maaf deh kalau gak pinter menjelaskan tentang bipolarnya. Author memang bikin baekhyun bipolar untuk bikin masalah tapi bukan IED kok. Beda sekali ya. Di chap selanjutnya mungkin akan di jelaskan lagi bipolar itu bagaimana.

Terus maaf deh kalau chap sebelumnya tidak ada tanda untuk pemisah waktu. Sebenarnya ada ! selalu ada kok. Nah author itu pcake _upload file_ bukan _copy N paste_. baru sadar pas baca chap kedua gak ada pemisah waktunya TT . maaf ya sekali lagi kalau banyak kesalahan di ff ini. maklum penulis amatiran dan uda lama gak nulis u.u .

MAKASIH UNTUK YANG SETIA BACA WALAU GAK REVIEW :3


	4. Chapter 4

IAM WHO IAM

Cast : chanbaek, other cast.

Genre : angst, romance, sad, drama. BOYSLOVE,

"serang dia" titah bos itu. Kemudian dua orang di belakangnya bergerak maju.

 **SIAL !**

Chanyeol memperhatikan benda di sekitarnya. Ia melihat sebuah kursi kayu. Segera mengambil kursi itu lalu melemparnya. Tapi kedua orang itu berhasil melewatinya. Satu orang mendahului lalu mengibaskan tangannya yang memegang pisau tepat di hadapan wajah chanyeol namun chanyeol berhasil menghindari itu. orang itu berusaha menyerang lagi dan chanyeol berhasil menangkap tangannya lalu menendang pinggang orang itu dan memelintir tangannya. Orang itu sedikit berteriak dan terjatuh. Orang satunya yang lebih pendek berusaha menusuk bahu chanyeol tapi keberuntungan dipihak chanyeol (lagi) .

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah papan lalu memukul tepat di puncak kepala orang pendek itu dengan kencang sampai papan tersebut terbagi menjadi dua. Orang itu terjatuh. Chanyeol mengira orang itu pingsan. Tiba-tiba chanyeol merasa sebuah benda menusuk bahu kiri nya dan benda itu di tarik kembali. Mulut chanyeol terbuka merasakan sakit dan matanya membelalak. Chanyeol sudah tahu siapa yang melakukan itu. ia segera menatap seseorang yang mereka sebut 'bos' itu lalu menembakkan pistolnya dan tepat mengenai perut bawah bagian kiri orang itu. Bos itu menjatuhkan pisau yang berlumur darah dan dirinya juga ikut terjatuh. Tangan kirinya memegang daerah dimana peluru itu masuk. Kemudian ia pingsan.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan tangan kanannya memegangi bahu nya yang mengeluarkan tidak sedikit darah. Chanyeol memejamkan erat matanya lalu membukanya kembali. Ia berusaha menghirup udara di sekitarnya lalu bangkit kembali dengan tenaganya yang masih cukup tersisa.

.

Chanyeol masih memegangi bahunya. Ia menghentikan taksi yang lewat lalu segera menaikinya. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dengan terburu-buru dari dompetnya dan memberikan itu pada sopir.

"antar aku ke alamat itu" ucapnya dengan tertahan. Sopir itu mengangguk lalu segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi. Itu adalah ponselnya. Sebelumnya ia mengelap tangannya yang berlumur darah ke celananya lalu menekan tombol di layar ponselnya.

"halo, suho hyung— " chanyeol tercekat, giginya mengatup rapat dan rahangnya mengeras. Ia mengendus kasar dan memejamkan matanya sekilas.

"chanyeol, kau baik baik saja ?" tanya suho di sebrang telepon.

"pergilah ke tempat tadi. Bos si pencuri itu datang bersama dua orang lainnya. Cepatlah datang sebelum mereka sadar dan melarikan diri" sebelum suho sempat menjawab, chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan melempar ponselnya ke kursi di sebelahnya. Sopir itu menatapnya dari balik kaca spion.

"tuan ? anda tidak apa-apa ? apa sebaiknya pergi ke rumah sakit ?" chanyeol menggeleng. "percepatlah jika kau tidak ingin aku mati" ucap chanyeol dan sopir itu segera mempercepat laju taksinya.

.

.

Baekhyun baru sampai di rumahnya. Ia melihat ayahnya sendirian sedang duduk di sofa. Baekhyun menyapanya dengan tersenyum. Ayahnya menghampirinya.

"bagaimana harimu, baekhyunie ?" ayahnya memeluknya dan ia membalas pelukan hangat itu.

"sepertinya cukup baik hari ini" jawab baekhyun lalu melepas pelukan itu. "ayah sedang apa ? aku tidak melihatmu sedang melakukan sesuatu"

Ayah baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengusap puncak kepala baekhyun dengan sangat lembut. "aku menunggu anak kesayanganku" baekhyun terkekeh.

TTOK TTOK !

Baekhyun dan ayahnya menatap ke arah pintu.

"sepertinya itu tamu ayah, kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu" yunho mengangguk lalu segera menghampiri dan membukanya. betapa terkejutnya dia melihat keadaan orang itu.

"ini— aku berhasil menemukan…nya" ucap chanyeol. pria tua itu mengambil kotak yang di berikan chanyeol kemudian membawa chanyeol masuk.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan tertatih, ia melihat seseorang sedang berjalan di ujung tangga lalu belok dan menghilang.

 **Mirip baekhyun, ckck .**

Chanyeol duduk di sofa dibantu oleh yunho. Lalu yunho memberikannya segelas sir putih. Chanyeol meminumnya dan merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"apa yang terjadi padamu ?" yunho bertanya dengan wajah yang masih tidak tenang dan menatap bahu dan celana chanyeol yang dilumuri darah.

"hanya luka kecil" jawabnya singkat. Chanyeol memperhatikan setiap inci rumah itu. sangat luas. Pikirnya. Ada berapa orang yang tinggal di rumah seluas lapangan itu. bahkan lebih luas dibanding lapangan! Sejenak chanyeol melupakan sakit di bahunya.

"kau tidak terlihat baik baik saja. wajahmu pucat. Mau ke rumah sakit ? biar sopirku yang mengantarkanmu" chanyeol menggeleng lalu menelan ludahnya kasar. Yunho menghela nafas. "kalau begitu kau ingin apa ? sebutkan saja. untuk membalas budi karena sudah menyelamatkan kalung anakku"

"jika boleh aku lebih suka dibelikan mobil. Aku tidak punya kendaraan" chanyeol terkekeh, sebenarnya ia hanya mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"baiklah. Aku akan mengirim mobil baru untukmu besok. Maaf tapi aku lupa namamu. Bisakah kau mengatakan lagi siapa namamu dan dimana tempat tinggalmu ?" rentetan kalimat yunho membuat chanyeol membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"haha aku hanya bercanda, kau tidak perlu serius begitu". Chanyeol menaruh kembali tangannya di pahanya. Saat melihat banyak noda merah di tangannya ia sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

 **Sial. Tanganku kan penuh dengan darah!**

"kau bilang kau detektif kan ? kau bekerja di kantor polisi seoul ?" chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan yunho. Kemudian ia melihat yunho berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri telepon rumah yang diletakkan di atas meja di dekat tangga. Kemudian yunho terlihat sedang bicara dengan tegas kepada seseorang di sebrang telepon.

 **Aku bisa mati jika aku terus disini.**

"permisi.. tapi aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap chanyeol dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar yunho mendengarnya.

Yunho menutup teleponnya dan berjalan menghampiri chanyeol yang terlihat sangat pucat. "kau tidak terlihat baik. Mau pergi ke rumah sakit ? biar pengawalku yang mengantarkanmu"

Chanyeol ingin menolak. Tapi sepertinya di depan rumah megah ini jarang sekali taksi yang lewat jadi chanyeol hanya mengiyakan saja. "baiklah, tolong. Tapi antar saja aku ke kantor polisi", yunho terlihat khawatir tapi ia juga tidak ingin memaksa chanyeol, jadi ia mengangguk mengerti dan segera memanggil Kris untuk mengantarkan chanyeol ke kantor polisi.

.

.

"terimakasih banyak" ucap chanyeol seraya membungkuk di samping mobil mengkilap itu. Kaca mobil sebelah kiri terbuka sehingga menampakkan Kris yang menggunakan kacamata hitam yang terlihat mahal. Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum kemudian ia segera melesat pergi.

Chanyeol memegangi bahu nya dan merapatkan giginya menahan rasa sakit sambil berjalan pelan untuk masuk ke kantor polisi itu. kemudian ia samar-samar melihat seorang wanita cantik sedang berjalan ke arah pintu dengan menggunakan high heels biru yang sangat tinggi namun masih terlihat pendek bagi chanyeol.

"tae..yeon noona", bibirnya yang sangat pucat itu menggumamkan sebuah nama. Kemudian penglihatannya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

Kim taeyeon, seorang dokter yang bekerja di Yunhui Hospital sekaligus bagian medis di kantor polisi ini. Ia membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat chanyeol terjatuh dan segera menghampirinya. Ia melihat banyak darah di bahu, tangan dan juga celana chanyeol.

"chanyeol ! bangunlah ! apa yang terjadi padamu ?" Taeyeon berteriak meminta tolong kemudian para polisi yang ada disana termasuk suho segera menghampirinya dan membawa chanyeol ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berbaring di ruang kesehatan, bahunya yang bekas terkena tusukan itu di perban dan ia tidak menggunakan baju. Suho yang sejak tadi ada disana menyelimuti chanyeol perlahan. Ia menghela nafas berat, merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian.

"dia baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dan itu juga bukan salahmu, kau bilang dia yang menyuruhmu pergi duluan kan ?" taeyeon memegang bahu suho dan mengusapnya pelan sambil tersenyum. Suho menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"seulgi pasti akan marah padaku.." ucap suho lirih, taeyeon menghela nafas karena percuma saja ia menenangkan suho.

BRAKK ! pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan sosok kang seulgi disana dengan wajah panik dan juga khawatir.

Seulgi segera menghampiri chanyeol dan membuka selimut chanyeol dengan kasar. Memperlihatkan bahu chanyeol yang diperban dan ada sedikit darah disana. Seulgi melebarkan matanya.

"ini salahmu ! kenapa kau malah mengikutiku !" seulgi mendorong suho dengan kasar sambil berkata dengan nada tinggi. Sedangkan suho mengerutkan dahinya dan tak bisa berkata apapun. Taeyeon menghampiri suho dan memegangi lengannya.

"kang seulgi! jaga sikapmu pada orang yang lebih tua darimu! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini. kau tidak bisa menyalahkan suho karena memang chanyeol yang menyuruh kalian berdua pergi lebih dulu!" kata taeyeon, berkata dengan nada yang sangat tegas pada seulgi yang hanya dibalas dengan decihan. Taeyeon menatap seulgi tak percaya.

"tinggalkan kami berdua. Tugas kalian sudah cukup disini" perintah seulgi, taeyeon baru saja mau menghampirinya dan berniat untuk menamparnya karena ketidaksopanan seulgi pada dirinya dan suho sebagai senior seulgi.

"sudahlah, noona. Ayo kita keluar saja" suho segera menarik taeyeon keluar ruang kesehatan itu. Dengan terpaksa taeyeon menurutinya tapi ia tidak melepaskan tatapan ganasnya pada seulgi sampai ia keluar ruangan tersebut.

Seulgi menghela nafasnya dengan berat setelah hanya tinggal ia dan chanyeol yang terbaring lemah di ruangan itu. kemudian seulgi duduk di kursi yang ada tepat di sisi kasur tempat chanyeol berbaring, ia meraba bahu chanyeol dan meringis seolah ia yang merasakan sakit tersebut.

"ini pasti sakit sekali.." lirih seulgi. Ia memandangi bagian perut chanyeol dan lengan chanyeol yang terlihat berotot. Menelan salivanya dengan kasar, seulgi segera menutupi kembali tubuh chanyeol dengan selimut.

 _Haruman_

 _Neowa nega hamkke halsu ittdamyeon_

 _Haruman_

 _Neowa nega seonjabeul su ittdamyeon_

Terdengar nada lagu dari boyband BTS. Seulgi mencari-cari asal nada lagu itu. Dengan terpaksa ia membuka kembali selimut chanyeol sampai ke kakinya dan melihat tonjolan di saku celana chanyeol. Ia segera mengambil ponsel itu dengan berhati-hati dan sedikit gugup.

"B ? siapa dia ?" tanya seulgi dengan heran saat menatap nama yang tertera pada panggilan itu. Karena penasaran ia pun menekan tombol hijau yang ada disana.

"halo ? park chanyeol ?" seulgi melebarkan matanya kemudian ia menatap chanyeol yang masih tertidur nyenyak.

"chanyeol sedang istirahat. Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan ?"

Hening.. tidak ada suara apapun. Namun seulgi tetap menunggu orang itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"kang seulgi. kenapa ponsel park chanyeol ada padamu ?" suara itu sedikit gemetar, seulgi merasakan hawa menakutkan itu (lagi).

"baekhyun.. tenanglah. A-aku sedang menemani chanyeol di ruang kesehatan. Ia sedang terluka dan kini ia perlu istirahat. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya. Aku akan menyampaikan padanya" tangan seulgi gemetar, entah kenapa kenangan saat baekhyun menyakitinya kembali muncul di pikirannya.

Flashback on

 _"_ _Kang seulgi ! apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu ? tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhmu ! kau itu milikku !"_

 _Seulgi terlihat ketakutan di ruangan vip di Bar mewah itu. Ruangan yang kedap suara sehingga tidak ada yang dapat mendengar mereka sekalipun mereka memecahkan sesuatu disana. Faktanya, baekhyun telah melempar botol anggur dan gelas kaca hingga serpihan kaca itu bertebaran di sofa dan lantai. Bahkan pipi seulgi terluka akibat terkena lemparan pecahan kaca itu saat baekhyun melempar botol anggur itu ke dinding._

 _Seulgi duduk di sofa dengan tangan gemetar dan kepala yang menunduk. Air matanya yang hangat mulai berjatuhan. Baekhyun yang menggunakan kemeja hitam dan jeans biru di hadapannya menatap seulgi dengan penuh amarah._

 _"_ _kau.. jawab aku kang seulgi. siapa tadi laki-laki yang menyentuhmu saat di bartender..?" baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Hatinya menggebu-gebu seolah ada kebakaran besar didalam hatinya._

 _Seulgi tidak menjawab. Ia malah terisak, kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan menatap tepat di mata hitam baekhyun._

 _"_ _bagus.. tatap aku seperti itu. Lalu jawablah, siapa pria tadi dan—"_

 _"_ _jika kau tidak ingin aku disentuh orang lain maka sentuh aku! Sentuhlah aku dengan tanganmu ! aku tidak butuh barang-barang seperti emas atau bunga. Aku butuh kau yang memang mencintaiku dengan tulus ! sentuh lah aku.." seulgi kembali terisak. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya pada setiap kalimat yang dikeluarkan seulgi. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus diucapkannya. Selama ini dia memang tidak pernah menyentuh seulgi bahkan meskipun itu hanya sekedar ciuman, baekhyun lebih suka memeluknya atau mengacak rambut seulgi. Baekhyun itu terhormat. Ia hanya berusaha menjaga kehormatannya dan baru akan menyentuh seulgi ketika ia sudah menikahinya tapi pernikahan itu selalu tertunda karena urusan bisnis baekhyun yang tidak dapat diganggu._

 _"_ _aku mencintaimu kang seulgi! kau tahu itu. Alasanmu sangat tidak masuk akal. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus"_

 _"_ _kau tidak! kau tidak mencintaiku! Kau selalu menyakitiku!" teriak seulgi dengan air mata yang semakin deras. Baekhyun merasa frustasi dengan keadaan ini. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan seulgi yang sedang menangis sendirian dengan banyak pecahan kaca di sekelilingnya. Seulgi rubuh, isakannya semakin keras. Tapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar isakannya yang begitu pilu._

Flashback off

"sebenarnya aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan park chanyeol. sekarang aku lebih peduli padamu kang seulgi. sungguh, aku peduli padamu. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini. aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Tertawa bersama di taman sambil memakan permen kapas. Seperti itu. aku ingin kita _—_ "

"tidak. kita tidak bisa.." potong seulgi, ia kini berani mengucapkan itu. Dengan berusaha memenangkan tangannya yang gemetar, seulgi menyentuh tangan chanyeol yang muncul keluar selimut.

"Kang Seulgi.."

"Baekhyun. Byun baekhyun. aku _—_ menyukai park chanyeol"

TBC

Yah.. setelah ini kalau tidak ada yang review author akan berhenti terusin ff ini. Tapi kalau responnya banyak insyaallah bakal di lanjut. Tolong hargai author kalian yang absurd ini :" that's all.


	5. Chapter 5

IAM WHO IAM

Cast : chanbaek, other cast.

Genre : angst, romance, sad, drama. BOYSLOVE,

Okay ini saya lanjut karena ada peningkatan di followers sama fav :") makasih ya.

Disarankan membacanya sambil dengar lagu Seo In Guk – No matter what. Biar gak sepi?/

Eh tapi serius ya wajib sambil dengar lagu itu, pas banget soalnya. Arasseo ?! ^^

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

"Byun baekhyun. aku _—_ menyukai park chanyeol"

Baekhyun menatap kosong ke depan. Meskipun begitu, tangannya bergetar dan kupingnya memerah seakan sedang dibakar. Akal sehatnya menghilang setelah mendengar ucapan seulgi yang diluar dugaan itu.

Kamar baekhyun cukup luas untuk ukuran satu orang. Bahkan ada satu set sofa dan tv. Juga ada akuarium yang berukuran 150x150cm berisi sepasang ikan hias berwarna terang dan batu kerikil warna-warni di dalamnya.

Merasa amarahnya semakin memuncak. Baekhyun berjalan cepat ke akuarium di hadapannya dan menjatuhkan ponselnya ke dalam akuarium besar itu. Lalu ia berlari lagi ke sisi lain. Baekhyun mengambil vas bunga yang berukuran lumayan besar di atas meja lalu melemparnya ke lantai menyebabkan suara pecahannya memenuhi ruangan yang sepi itu.

"KANG SEULGI !" baekhyun berteriak sampai wajahnya merah padam . Ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang dialaminya sekarang. Kang seulgi baru saja membuat dirinya kehilangan seperti ini. Belum cukup lama mereka berpisah tapi seulgi sudah jatuh cinta pada lelaki lain. Dan lelaki itu adalah orang yang baekhyun kenal.

Di lantai bawah. Kris yang sudah terlatih pendengarannya itu mendengar dengan jelas suara pecahan yang berasal dari kamar baekhyun itu. Ia segera memberitahu yunho dan berlari ke lantai atas untuk melihat keadaan baekhyun.

Kris segera membuka pintu kamar baekhyun yang kebetulan tidak dikunci. Kemudian mereka berdua masuk dan mendapati baekhyun yang menjatuhkan barang apapun yang ada di atas meja maupun nakas tempat tidurnya. Ayah baekhyun yang merasa terpukul melihat itu segera menghampiri baekhyun dan berusaha memeluknya. Kris ingin membantu tapi yunho melarangnya, karena memang tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Kris. Hanya dia yang bisa menenangkan baekhyun walaupun itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

"baekhyun tenanglah! apa yang terjadi ?" yunho meraih kedua tangan baekhyun dan segera memeluknya. Tapi pelukan itu terlepas karena baekhyun memberontak. Dan yunho masih tetap berusaha memeluk baekhyun karena hanya dengan cara itu biasanya baekhyun akan lebih tenang. Disaat yang sama, yunho dan Kris melihat pecahan kaca di sekitar sofa. Untunglah saat ini yunho dan baekhyun berada di samping kasur yang berada agak jauh dari set sofa itu dan tidak ada pecahan kaca disana. Hanya ada barang-barang seperti foto dan mainan mobil kecil yang berserakan di lantai. Kris merasa khawatir melihat baekhyun yang penuh emosi itu tapi ia juga tidak bisa membantu dan hanya berdiam diri di dekat pintu.

Baekhyun terus berteriak dan menangis sambil memanggil nama kang seulgi. Semakin ia menangis rasanya hatinya semakin terasa seperti di bakar dengan api besar. Ada goresan di pipinya akibat pecahan vas bunga itu tapi baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya. Emosinya sekarang ini lebih mendominasinya.

"ayah. Kang seulgi! dia menghancurkan hatiku !" teriak baekhyun, yunho meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk baekhyun dengan sangat kuat. Isakan baekhyun membuat hatinya ikut teriris. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan seulgi. Itu adalah hak seulgi untuk mencintai orang lain yang lebih baik dari baekhyun.

.

.

Yunho mengelus kepala baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat sangat lelah dan berantakan. Lagi-lagi membuat hati yunho sakit saat melihat baekhyun seperti ini. Ia mengecup dahi baekhyun lalu menutupi baekhyun dengan selimut. Kris segera menghampirinya kemudian memegangi kedua lengan yunho dari belakang dan menuntunnya ke luar kamar baekhyun.

"aku sudah membereskan kamar baekhyun. Dan aku menemukan ponsel baekhyun berada di akuarium" Kris segera mengambil ponsel itu dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada yunho.

"apa masih bisa digunakan ?"

"sepertinya tidak, tuan" yunho menghela nafasnya kemudian melanjutkan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia juga merasa lelah setelah berusaha menenangkan baekhyun.

"besok pergilah membeli ponsel baru untuk baekhyun. Tapi buat kartu dengan nomor yang sama seperti sebelumnya"

"baik, tuan"

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. kemudian matanya menangkap sosok wanita sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi dan kepalanya berada di kasur tepat di samping chanyeol. saat itu juga chanyeol segera bangun dan melihat lagi sekelilingnya untuk memastikan. Tiba-tiba saja bahunya terasa sakit dan ia meringis sambil memegangi bahunya.

"apa yang gadis bodoh ini lakukan disini ? seharusnya dia pulang dan tidur di kasur yang nyaman" chanyeol meringis lagi kemudian ia perlahan turun dari kasur. Ia melihat bajunya yang penuh darah ada di tong sampah di sudut ruangan.

"sialan, jaket dan baju itu harganya sangat mahal. Beraninya membuang barang mahal itu ke tong sampah" chanyeol menghampiri baju dan jaketnya yang malang itu. Ia berniat mengambilnya kembali tapi melihat kondisi baju dan jaket itu yang penuh darah dan sudah sobek di bagian bahu. Chanyeol mengurung niatnya lalu meringis untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Ia lalu berbalik dan melihat ponselnya di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur. Ia berjalan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan seulgi yang terlihat nyenyak walaupun sebenarnya posisi seperti itu sangat tidak nyaman.

"sudah pukul 12 malam ?" tanya chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri saat menatap layar ponselnya. Ia lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana dan menatap seulgi sambil mendesah.

"terimakasih sudah menemaniku. Tapi maaf aku harus segera pergi dari sini" ucap chanyeol seolah seulgi sedang sadar. Ia mengambil selimut di atas kasur lalu menyelimuti seulgi perlahan.

.

.

"hai nona cantik. Apa kau punya pakaian ?" tanya chanyeol pada seorang wanita yang berjaga di lobby itu. Wanita itu menatap chanyeol dengan kekaguman penuh seolah ada tanda love keluar dari matanya yang besar itu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian matanya kembali normal dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi bingung.

"p-pakaian ? kau tidak memakai baju kesini dan sekarang kau bertanya soal pakaian padaku ? tentu saja aku tidak punya. Jika kau mau kami punya baju tahanan. Kau mau menggunakannya ?"

Chanyeol menutup matanya dengan tangannya, merasa pusing kemudian ia sedikit tertawa dan kembali menatap wanita itu.

"menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memakai baju tahanan itu diluar sana ?" wanita itu terlihat sedang berpikir kemudian ia menatap chanyeol dengan ragu.

"kau akan tertangkap karena dianggap buronan yang kabur dari penjara ?" ucapnya pelan kemudian sedikit menunjukkan deretan giginya.

"tepat sekali! Jadi jangan menyuruhku menggunakan baju tahanan itu. Ayolah, kau t—"

"park chanyeol !" panggil seseorang yang membuat chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya lalu ia berbalik dan menatap orang itu.

"suho hyung ? kau belum pulang ?"

"aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Sedang apa kau disini ?" suho menatap chanyeol dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Chanyeol topless dan ada banyak noda darah di celananya.

"hyung.. aku kedinginan. Maukah kau meminjamkanku baju ?" tanya chanyeol dengan aegyeo dan dibuatnya. Hal itu membuat suho berdecih kemudian ia melepaskan sweater yang dipakainya dan memberikan itu pada chanyeol. Mata chanyeol berbinar saat mengambil sweater itu.

"wow. Ukurannya pas sekali denganku. Walaupun jika aku menaikkan kedua tangan seperti ini perutku akan terlihat" chanyeol mempraktekan apa yang diucapkannya lalu suho dan wanita itu tertawa ringan sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"bersyukurlah aku memakai dua lapis pakaian" chanyeol tersenyum lalu memeluk suho sekilas.

"terimakasih, hyung. Kalau begitu aku harus pulang sekarang" chanyeol segera berlari keluar kantor polisi itu bahkan sebelum suho sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Suho hanya menggeleng kemudian berbalik menuju ruangannya.

.

.

Chanyeol berbaring perlahan di kasurnya kemudian mendesah lega.

"sepertinya ini akan sembuh dalam waktu yang lama" Chanyeol memukul bahunya pelan kemudian ia kaget dan berteriak. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan ia merogoh sakunya dengan terburu-buru. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dan chanyeol segera membuka pesan tersebut.

 _From:Taeyeon noona_

 _Chanyeol, apa benar kau sudah sadar ? bagaimana perasaanmu ?_

 _To:Chanyeol_

Chanyeol kemudian mengetik sesuatu pada layar ponselnya

 _From:Chanyeol_

 _Aku baik baik saja. apa kau yang merawatku, noona ?_

 _To:Taeyeon noona_

Kemudian chanyeol mengecek panggilan masuk pada ponselnya. Dan panggilan terakhir adalah dari B. Chanyeol mengklik panggilan itu dan tercatat panggilan selama 10 menit.

"apa ? siapa yang berani menjawab telfonku ?" saat itu juga chanyeol teringat akan sesuatu kemudian ponselnya berbunyi lagi dan itu dari taeyeon lagi.

 _From:Taeyeon noona_

 _Syukurlah. Aku mendengarnya dari suho. Katanya kau sudah sadar dan terlihat sangat normal. Tapi aku tetap khawatir padamu. Sebaiknya kau mengganti perbannya dua kali sehari dan memberinya rifanol agar lukamu cepat sembuh._

 _To:Chanyeol_

Tidak menghiraukan rentetan sms dari taeyeon. Chanyeol segera menekan tombol panggilan pada taeyeon.

"hallo ?"

"noona. Apa kau tahu apa itu bipolar ?"

"apa ?! apa yang kau bicarakan ? sepertinya kau belum sepenuhnya sadar"

"ayolah, jawab saja apa itu bipolar" terdengar desahan taeyeon di sebrang telepon kemudian ia sedikit berdehem.

"bipolar itu seperti gangguan mental pada seseorang yang menyebabkan mood yang berlebihan. Mereka akan sangat marah dan akan sangat sedih pada sesuatu. Juga ada gejala lainnya seperti merasa pusing dan mual. Tapi kenapa kau menanyakan itu ?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ini diluar dugaannya.

"apa— kau tahu cara menyembuhkannya ?"

"aku tidak tahu pasti. Itu seperti hatimu hancur berkeping-keping dan tidak bisa disatukan kembali. Maka kau harus memberikan mereka kasih sayang yang penuh. Jangan pernah menyakiti hati seorang bipolar. Jika obat penenang mungkin kau bisa mencarinya di apotek. Tapi chany—"

Tutttt..

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia menjatuhkan ponselnya ke kasur lalu menekan sisi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan seolah ia akan menghancurkan kepalanya.

"apa.. yang harus kulakukan ?" chanyeol mengerang. Merasa pusing karena terlalu memikirkan keadaan baekhyun. Ia kemudian menatap ponselnya lagi dan mencoba untuk menelepon baekhyun.

 _Telepon yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. silahka_ —

Chanyeol melempar ponselnya kembali ke kasur kemudian ia berbaring dan menutup matanya. Merasa lelah atas kejadian hari ini yang terasa begitu panjang.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang sarapan di ruang makan bersama ayahnya. Kemudian Kris menghampiri baekhyun dan menaruh sebuah ponsel baru di hadapan baekhyun.

"ini ponsel baru anda. Tapi nomor anda tetap yang lama" baekhyun hanya mengangguk sedikit tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada ponsel barunya dan tetap melanjutkan makan dengan tanpa suara. Yunho mengisyaratkan Kris untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan Kris mengangguk mengerti.

Baekhyun melihat ayahnya menaruh sebuah kotak berwarna biru dihadapannya. Kemudian ia berhenti makan dan menatap ayahnya seolah bertanya apa benda itu.

"bukalah, itu hadiah untukmu" pandangan baekhyun kembali pada kotak biru itu. perlahan tangannya meraih benda tersebut kemudian membukanya.

"ini— untukku ?" terkejut sekaligus senang, baekhyun bertanya pada yunho karena tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah kalung emas putih dengan huruf B dan ada berlian di beberapa sudutnya. Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"tentu saja untukmu, anakku. Aku ingin memberimu kekuatan. Pakailah kalung itu dan semangat dalam menyembuhkan bipolarmu. Karena ayah berencana akan pergi ke jepang selama seminggu untuk melihat resort perusahaan kita"

"ada apa dengan resort yang di jepang ?"

"sepertinya ada sedikit masalah, dan harus segera diselesaikan. Ayah akan berangkat empat hari lagi" wajah yunho terlihat khawatir saat menatap baekhyun, tapi bagaimanapun ia harus pergi ke jepang karena itu urusan penting bagi perusahaan.

Baekhyun memakai kalung itu kemudian tersenyum dan mencium huruf B yang dipegangnya. "terimakasih ayah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja"

Yunho mengangguk lalu mengusap puncak kepala baekhyun. Lalu ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"akhir-akhir ini kau senang sekali memakai baju rajut yang sampai menutupi leher. Di jepang banyak baju rajut yang bagus seperti itu. Mau ayah belikan beberapa, hm ?" baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menggeleng.

"tidak perlu repot-repot ayah. Aku bisa membelinya sendiri. Anakmu ini sudah bisa menghasilkan uang. Ingat ?" baekhyun terkekeh kemudian diikuti yunho.

"kau istirahat dulu saja beberapa hari ini sampai kau merasa baikan. Jangan lupa minum obatmu. Kris tidak akan ikut. Jika ada sesuatu terjadi bilang saja pada Kris, ya" baekhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

"wah, pagi ini cukup cerah ya" chanyeol baru saja keluar dari taxi di depan kantor polisi. Ia mengenakan celana jeans dengan kaos biru tua polos dan kacamata hitam untuk menambah kesan percaya dirinya. Kemudian chanyeol memasukkan permen lollipop kedalam mulutnya dan menaikkan sedikit celana jeans nya yang merosot.

"permisi, anda park chanyeol ?" seseorang menghalangi jalan chanyeol tepat saat chanyeol sudah sampai di tangga kantor polisi. Dengan ragu, chanyeol melepas kacamatanya lalu menatap orang yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"euh— ya. Apa aku punya salah pada kalian ?" orang itu tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ini kunci mobil anda. Dan surat-suratnya sudah ada di dalam mobil" chanyeol menerima kunci mobil itu namun ia sepertinya belum tersadar.

"maaf. Tapi aku tidak pergi ke toko mobil kemarin" lagi-lagi orang itu tertawa mendengar jawaban chanyeol.

"memang tidak. Itu hadiah dari tuan Byun karena kau telah menyelamatkan kalung untuk anaknya. Beliau sangat berterimakasih padamu. Tolong di terima. Mobil anda adalah suv putih di sebelah sana" orang itu dengan sopan menunjuk dimana mobil itu berada. Kemudian ia membungkuk kepada chanyeol. "kami pergi dulu"

Chanyeol berdiam diri sambil memegang kunci mobil itu. Bahkan lollipop yang dimakannya terjatuh dari mulutnya yang sedari tadi menganga karena merasa shock. Kemudian seolah ia di tampar sesuatu. Ia pun tersadar lalu segera berlari menuju mobil suv putih yang ada disana. Tidak percaya dengan hadiah barunya. Chanyeol memegangi mobil itu seperti benda yang baru ia lihat seumur hidup dengan mata berbinar.

"ini benar-benar sebuah mobil !" serunya. Membuat petugas polisi yang ada disana menatapnya heran dan menjauhi chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasuki mobil kemudian melihat bagian dalam mobil itu dengan kekaguman penuh. Kemudian ia mengecek ponselnya dan melihat panggilan masuk pada ponselnya. Terlihat sedikit berpikir namun akhirnya chanyeol membuat panggilan untuk baekhyun.

"hallo, siapa ini ?"

"ah b— tunggu, kau tidak mengenaliku ?"

"apa kau park chanyeol ?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian berkaca pada spion mobil dan merapikan rambutnya.

"kau tahu ? aku ini hebat. Aku baru saja dapat mobil baru. Untuk merayakannya, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu ? aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aku yakin kau belum pernah datangi. Kau mau ?" tidak ada suara balasan dari baekhyun selama beberapa detik. Chanyeol mengecek ponsel nya takut kalau sambungannya terputus. Tapi ternyata panggilan itu masih tersambung.

"baekhyun ?"

"ah, baiklah. Aku akan datang ke kantor polisi sore nanti"

"ah kau mau ? tapi tidak baekhyun, aku yang akan menjemputmu. Beritahu saja alamat rumahmu" hening itu terjadi lagi. Tapi kali ini chanyeol juga ikut terdiam menunggu jawaban baekhyun. Mungkin rasanya aneh meminta baekhyun memberitahu alamatnya karena jika chanyeol ada di posisi baekhyun pun dia tidak akan pernah memberitahu alamat rumahnya.

"baekhyun, kalau begitu kau boleh pergi ke kantor polisi. Setelah itu kita akan pergi menggunakan mobil baruku"

"baiklah" dengan itu chanyeol menutup panggilan teleponnya dan keluar dari mobil. Ia masuk ke dalam kantor polisi dengan senyuman cerah menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

"chanyeol, apa yang membuat bibirmu tidak bisa turun ke bawah ? apa kau salah makan sesuatu pagi ini ? kau tidak lelah terus tersenyum seperti itu sejak dua jam yang lalu ?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada seulgi yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangannya di samping chanyeol. Mereka sedang ada di ruang cctv seperti biasa. Memantau keadaan kota yang begitu ramai.

"aku mendapat mobil baru. Kau ingat orang yang memiliki kalung itu ? dia sangat berterimakasih padaku sampai membelikanku mobil" chanyeol berputar dengan kursi kerjanya untuk menghadap seulgi lalu ia menghela nafas dan tertawa.

"apa ? hey, tapi seharusnya aku dan suho oppa juga mendapat bagian !" gerutu seulgi kemudian menendang kaki chanyeol dengan cukup keras membuat chanyeol berteriak dan menatap seulgi dengan tajam tak mau kalah.

"ya ya aku akan mentraktir kalian berdua dan mengajak kalian jalan-jalan dengan mobil baruku. Tapi tidak hari ini. Karena aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang"

"apa ? dengan siapa ?" chanyeol mengusap kakinya yang terasa sakit kemudian ia duduk kembali dengan normal. Lalu chanyeol teringat akan sesuatu.

"kang seulgi, apa kau yang menjawab panggilan di ponselku ?" chanyeol menajamkan matanya kembali pada seulgi sambil berkacak pinggang.

Saat itu juga seulgi tergagap. Ia lupa menghapus panggilan itu dan langsung tertidur saat selesai menelepon baekhyun.

"ah— maafkan aku. Aku pikir panggilan itu penting jadi aku menjawabnya"

"lalu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan baekhyunku ?"

"apa ? baekhyunmu ?" chanyeol tidak menjawab dan malah berdiri berhadapan dengan seulgi dan membuat jarak sekecil mungkin. Seulgi yang semakin tergagap kemudian menjatuhkan diri di kursinya. Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali kemudian pandangannya turun ke bawah kembali menatap seulgi.

"aku hanya bilang kau terluka dan sedang istirahat. Itu saja" chanyeol terlihat tidak percaya tapi akhirnya ia menyerah. Percuma saja bertanya pada seulgi. Mereka ini sama-sama detektif dan pandai sekali berbohong. Jadi ia berniat untuk bertanya pada baekhyun nanti.

.

.

Chanyeol dan seulgi berjalan keluar kantor polisi setelah mengurus kejahatan hari ini. Kemudian ia ada sosok lelaki menggunakan baju rajut hitam panjang dan sampai menutupi leher. Lelaki itu juga menggunakan kacamata besar yang tidak terlalu bulat dengan kaca yang transparan. Seulgi menghentikan langkahnya kemudian tergagap dan menunduk. Sedangkan chanyeol menghampiri orang itu dengan senyuman penuh dan sedikit berlari.

"oh, baekhyun ! kau tepat waktu sekali. Hey kau lihat mobil suv putih di sebelah sana ? itu milikku !" seru chanyeol saat di hadapan baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit melirik mobil itu kemudian tatapannya berpindah pada seulgi yang berdiam diri di belakang chanyeol.

"aku tahu. Chanyeol, kenapa perempuan itu terus berdiam diri disana ?" chanyeol menoleh ke belakang kemudian berkacak pinggang dan memanggil seulgi dengan nada tinggi. Dengan terpaksa seulgi menghampiri dua pria itu. Tangannya ia bawa ke belakang tubuhnya karena bergetar tidak karuan.

"baekhyun, kau sudah tahu kan kalau ini kang seulgi ? katanya kau beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu ? setiap hari aku bekerja sama dengannya bahkan sampai membuatku bosan" jelas chanyeol, baekhyun tersenyum menatap seulgi yang membelalakkan matanya dan menyenggol chanyeol dengan lengannya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya. "jadi jika kau ingin kita pergi bertiga. Kurasa lain kali saja. aku bosan sekali melihatnya setiap hari" lagi lagi baekhyun tersenyum dan itu membuat jantung seulgi berdebar. Bukan karena kembali jatuh cinta. Melainkan senyuman itu memiliki arti lain di belakangnya. Senyuman itu hanya di bibirnya. Bukan di matanya. Seulgi kemudian menunduk dan ijin pergi yang langsung di iyakan oleh chanyeol. Kemudiaan saat itu juga senyuman di wajah baekhyun menghilang namun chanyeol tidak menyadari itu karena ia mendorong baekhyun menuju mobil baru miliknya.

.

.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol tiba di sebuah pantai dengan batu karang yang begitu besar di sisi kanan pantai tersebut. Chanyeol buru-buru melepas seatbeltnya dan segera keluar mobil. Sedangkan baekhyun masih terdiam. Ia melihat chanyeol yang sedang tertawa bebas di pantai. Kemudian baekhyun melepas kacamata yang dipakainya dan menaruh di dashboard mobil. Ia pun keluar dan menghampiri chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap baekhyun yang menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang sedikit lagi akan membuat mulutnya robek.

BUKK !

Chanyeol tersungkur saat baekhyun meninjunya dengan cukup keras. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya kemudian berusaha menatap baekhyun tapi baekhyun segera menarik bajunya dan kembali meninju chanyeol dengan kuat dan kali ini bibir chanyeol mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Saat baekhyun akan meninjunya untuk yang ketiga kali. Chanyeol menahan tangan baekhyun kemudian ia berusaha berdiri dan menghadap baekhyun. Wajah baekhyun memerah dan nafasnya menggebu. Ia juga menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi chanyeol merasakan tangan baekhyun bergetar.

"ada apa denganmu baekhyun ?" tanya chanyeol dengan tegas sambil menggerakkan kedua tangan baekhyun yang di pegangnya.

"aku muak denganmu" ucap baekhyun dengan penekanan pada setiap kata yang di ucapkannya. Chanyeol semakin bingung dan berusaha menormalkan pikirannya. Kemudian ia berpikir atas kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

"apa yang—"

"aku benci kau, park chanyeol" ucap baekhyun lagi. Kali ini ia memajukan tubuhnya untuk menatap chanyeol lebih dekat. Akhirnya air mata baekhyun menetes dan itu membuat chanyeol melebarkan matanya.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

IAM WHO IAM

Cast : chanbaek, other cast.

Genre : angst, romance, sad, drama. BOYSLOVE,

Recommend aja nih, bacanya sambil dengar lagu Fate – Like a fool ya kawan. Baepup selama nulis dengar lagu itu hoho.

Selamat membaca ! ^^

Chap 6

.

.

"aku benci kau, park chanyeol" ucap baekhyun lagi. Kali ini ia memajukan tubuhnya untuk menatap chanyeol lebih dekat. Akhirnya air mata baekhyun menetes dan itu membuat chanyeol melebarkan matanya.

"baekhyun.." chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dengan begitu erat. Baekhyun berusaha melepas pelukan itu dengan memberontak tapi tenaga chanyeol lebih kuat dibanding dirinya. Mungkin karena tubuh chanyeol lebih besar dan itu membuat baekhyun semakin marah.

"lepaskan aku keparat!" chanyeol sedikit kesal dengan panggilan itu. Ia pun mendorong baekhyun sampai jatuh ke pasir pantai dan kini posisi chanyeol berada di atas baekhyun dengan kedua lengan baekhyun yang di tekan oleh chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya sampai berjarak hanya beberapa senti dengan wajah baekhyun. "apa yang mau kau lakukan park chanyeol ? kau mau menghajarku ?" tanya baekhyun dengan geram. Lagi-lagi air mata jatuh menelusuri pipi baekhyun yang sedikit tirus.

"kenapa aku harus menghajarmu disaat aku tahu rasa sakit yang aku rasakan di rahangku bukanlah apa apa dibanding rasa sakit di hatimu ?" baekhyun tertegun, ia menatap ke dalam mata chanyeol. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pantai dan air matanya terus berjatuhan ke pasir pantai.

"kau bisa kuat. Tapi kau juga bisa sangat lemah" chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan baekhyun dan menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas pasir tepat di sisi kepala baekhyun. "maafkan aku, baekhyun. Kau pasti marah karena—"

Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan pemandangannya. Ia masih menangis sambil menatap pantai yang dihiasi ombak yang begitu indah. Chanyeol masih memikirkan kalimatnya yang menggantung. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin membantu baekhyun. Awalnya karena dia pikir baekhyun itu kaya dan chanyeol bisa memanfaatkan kekayaan baekhyun dengan membohonginya soal menyembuhkan penyakit baekhyun. Tapi melihat baekhyun seperti ini membuat hati chanyeol sedikit tersentuh dan sungguh ingin membantu baekhyun menyembuhkan bipolarnya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku akan berusaha. Aku akan membantumu. Karena.. aku ingin melakukannya" ucap chanyeol, baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum, membuat baekhyun terheran. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan menggebu gebu dalam hatinya perlahan mereda sejak baekhyun menatap pantai tadi sambil menangis. Seolah air mata itu adalah perasaannya yang ia buang ke pantai.

"menyingkir dari atas tubuhku. Kau terlihat seperti raksasa yang akan memakanku hidup-hidup" kalimat yang dilontarkan baekhyun itu membuat chanyeol tertawa. Kemudian chanyeol berdiri dan membantu baekhyun dengan menarik kedua tangannya. Baekhyun membersihkan rambutnya dari pasir pantai dan dibantu chanyeol yang membersihkan bagian punggung baekhyun.

"bagus sekali. Sekarang baju rajut mahalku dipenuhi pasir putih ini" baekhyun memutar bola matanya kemudian menatap chanyeol dengan tajam. Lalu chanyeol terkekeh dan memukul mukul pelan punggung baekhyun agar sisa pasirnya hilang.

.

.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol sedang duduk di gazebo yang ada di pantai itu. Mereka berdua menatap pemandangan indah dari pantai dan juga langit senja yang indah. Namun meja gazebo itu dipenuhi oleh hidangan makanan dan sejak tadi hanya chanyeol yang menghabiskan makanan itu. Sedangkan baekhyun duduk dengan menopang kedua kakinya pada kursi lain di depannya dan fokus menatap pantai.

"baekhyun. Apa kau pernah melihat sunset ?" tanya chanyeol kemudian ia menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja dan mendekat ke arah baekhyun. Sedikit tertarik dengan pertanyaan chanyeol, baekhyun rela mengalihkan pandangannya pada chanyeol kemudian ia mengingat masa lalunya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"sepertinya belum pernah. Kenapa ?" jawab baekhyun akhirnya sambil menggeleng kemudian kembali menatap chanyeol.

"kalau begitu kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi !" seru chanyeol kemudian ia dengan segera menarik tangan baekhyun dan berlari mendekati pantai. Ada beberapa orang juga yang berkumpul di tepi pantai bahkan ada yang sambil memegang kamera dan mengarahkannya ke depan. Baekhyun sedikit bingung melihat orang-orang yang berkumpul kemudian pandangannya beralih ke depan. Dan saat itu juga ia melebarkan matanya. Perlahan ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya menjadi bentuk senyuman.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang tersenyum kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada baekhyun dan ikut menatap pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Sunset yang begitu indah dengan hiasan ombak dan suara burung camar. Dan beberapa orang disana pun berdecak kagum bahkan ada beberapa yang memotret pemandangan indah tersebut.

Diikuti dengan matahari yang semakin tenggelam. Hari pun semakin bertambah gelap. Baekhyun masih melebarkan senyumnya pada pemandangan itu. sedangkan chanyeol tersenyum menatap baekhyun.

"bagaimana perasaanmu, baekhyun ?"

"perasaanku.. bercampur. Tapi saat ini rasa senang lebih mendominasiku" kemudian sunset itu menghilang dan langit menjadi gelap. Semua orang berbalik termasuk baekhyun dan chanyeol. Sekarang pemandangannya digantikan dengan pemandangan lampu-lampu indah di pinggir pantai. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum kemudian ia menatap chanyeol.

"terimakasih untuk hari ini" ucap baekhyun. Chanyeol tertegun mendengar ucapan baekhyun. Kemudian ia mengusap rambutnya sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya.

"bukan masalah. Lagi pula ini hanya beberapa jam. Syukurlah kalau kau merasa senang. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat indah yang lainnya jika kau mau" chanyeol terkekeh diikuti baekhyun. Entah kenapa tapi di setiap senyuman yang muncul di bibir baekhyun membuat chanyeol merasa nyaman. Senyuman itu terasa hangat dan manis menurut chanyeol.

"yah, lain kali. Tapi aku ingin pulang sekarang. Hari ini sudah cukup untukku"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti ia menarik tangan baekhyun menuju mobil.

.

.

Dua mobil baru saja tiba di kantor polisi. Dua mobil itu adalah mobil chanyeol dan suho yang baru sampai dari tempat yang berbeda.

"baekhyun, kau yakin tidak mau aku antar ke rumahmu ? kenapa kau malah memintaku mengantar ke kantor polisi ?"

"tidak apa apa. Aku mulai menyukai tempat ini"

"apa ?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Namun baekhyun tidak mendengarkan dan segera keluar dari mobil. Kemudian chanyeol mengikutinya dan mereka berdua berpapasan dengan suho dan seulgi yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"wah, nona cantik. Kita bertemu lagi disini. Kau dengan siapa ? apa dia pacar barumu ?" suho melebarkan matanya setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan baekhyun. Ia merasa bingung dengan keadaan ini. kemudian ia melihat seulgi menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya bergetar di belakang tubuhnya.

"maaf. Aku bukan pacarnya. Dan nona ini sedikit lelah setelah bekerja. Dia butuh istirahat. Kalau begitu, kami permisi" suho meraih kedua lengan seulgi dan menuntunnya menuju kantor polisi. Chanyeol yang melihat itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap kepergian suho dan seulgi.

"bekerja apa ? kenapa mereka hanya berdua ?" baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya tapi chanyeol tidak melihat itu karena Ia masih menatap ke arah kantor polisi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"baekhyun, apa kau tahu ? seulgi selalu bersikap aneh saat di hadapanmu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir. Kau juga bersikap aneh saat dulu bertemu seulgi di dalam sel. Kau tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluknya. Saat itu—" chanyeol berbalik tapi sudah tidak ada baekhyun disana. Ia mencari-cari baekhyun dengan kedua matanya yang sedikit lebar dan menemukan baekhyun sedang menutup pintu taxi yang dinaikinya.

"ternyata aku bicara sendirian" chanyeol terkekeh kemudian memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit terasa pusing. "akhir akhir ini orang selalu mengabaikanku. Apa salahku?" tanya chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia berjalan kedalam kantor polisi.

.

.

"oppa"

"hm ?" suho mengalihkan pandangannya pada seulgi. Mereka berdua kini ada di ruangan cctv sedang memantau keadaan malam di beberapa wilayah.

"kenapa kau malah membelaku tadi ?" suho kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan seulgi. Ia kemudian berdehem dan kembali menatap pada sejumlah layar cctv.

"apa maksudmu ? kau memang terlihat lelah. Kau perlu istirahat" jawab suho akhirnya lalu ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"lalu menurutmu bagaimana perasaan baekhyun setelah kau menghianatinya ?" seulgi memutar kursinya dan menatap suho dengan menunjukkan smirknya. Suho segera menatap seulgi kemudian ia mebelalakkan matanya.

"bagaimana— kau tahu kalau kami saling mengenal ?" seulgi tertawa mengejek kemudian ia kembali menatap suho dengan senyum yang menyeramkan.

"apa yang tidak diketahui seorang detektif hebat kang seulgi ? Aku tahu kau selama ini menjadi mata mata baekhyun. Dan aku sangat kagum dengan akting kalian berdua tadi sampai membuat tanganku gemetar. Aku tahu selama kau selalu bingung dengan pilihan antara berada di pihakku atau baekhyun" mata suho berkaca-kaca. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena semua yang dikatakan seulgi memang benar. Selama ini ia kesulitan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Seulgi menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menatap suho dengan tajam. "oppa, kau menyukaiku kan ?"

Suho meneteskan air matanya. Mereka berdua bertatap dengan cukup lama sampai terdengar suara ketukan pintu lalu suho segera berbalik dan menghapus air matanya.

"oh, ternyata kau chanyeol" orang yang disebut namanya itu menutup pintu dibelakangnya lalu menghampiri seulgi. Ia lalu menatap suho yang sedang mengusap air matanya dengan heran.

"apa yang aku lewatkan ?" chanyeol menahan senyumnya lalu menyenggol lengan seulgi.

"kau tidak melewatkan apapun, idiot" seulgi menendang kaki chanyeol sedikit keras membuat chanyeol terlonjak kaget dan berteriak.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada kakiku yang berharga !" chanyeol meringis sambil mengusap kakinya yang terasa sakit itu. kemudian suho bangkit dan menepuk bahu chanyeol, "aku serahkan padamu. Aku merasa tidak enak badan" dengan itu suho berlalu pergi meninggalkan chanyeol dan seulgi berdua. Chanyeol baru saja mau berteriak lagi kepada suho tapi suho berlari dengan sangat cepat bahkan membiarkan pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"apa yang salah dengannya ?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap seulgi. tapi seulgi hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"tadi oppa menyuruhmu untuk jaga. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku harus mengintrogasi tersangka yang baru datang hari ini. sampai jumpa" seulgi berlalu pergi. Tidak peduli pada teriakan chanyeol. Saat ini chanyeol juga sedang bermasalah dengan sakit di bahunya yang belum sembuh tapi semua orang malah memberikan beban kepadanya. Kemudian chanyeol terkekeh pada nasibnya saat ini yang begitu buruk.

.

.

"selamat pagi anakku" ucap yunho saat baekhyun baru sampai di meja makan untuk sarapan. Baekhyun membalas dengan tersenyum lalu meneguk segelas air yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja.

"selamat pagi ayah" ucap baekhyun kemudian ia mengambil buah apel yang ada dalam keranjang di atas meja dan menggosok apel itu pada bajunya sebelum ia makan.

"kau terlihat segar sekali baekhyun. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang ?" baekhyun mengangguk. Itu membuat yunho semakin tersenyum kemudian ia menjadi penasaran dengan anaknya itu. Tapi sebelum ia bertanya, anaknya sudah lebih dulu membuka mulut untuk bercerita.

"aku pergi ke pantai beberapa hari lalu. Itu pertama kalinya dan aku masih mengingat pemandangannya sampai sekarang. Aku tidak tahu kalau pantai ternyata tempat yang sangat indah. Selama ini aku pikir itu hanya editan" baekhyun terkekeh diikuti oleh yunho. Kemudian yunho menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"dengan siapa kau pergi ke pantai ?" baekhyun kembali menggigit apelnya lalu ia mengedikkan bahu dengan acuh.

"dengan seseorang yang aku kenal. Tapi dia pria. Sayang sekali" baekhyun kembali terkekeh bersama yunho. Bagi yunho, mendengar baekhyun bercerita sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa baik saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena baekhyun sangat sulit untuk bahagia dan lebih banyak menderita bahkan sejak masih kecil.

"baekhyun, ayah akan pergi sore nanti. Jadi besok kau harus masuk ke kantor. Mengerti ? ayah yakin kau bisa mengurus perusahaan ayah. Karena kau adalah anak ayah" yunho tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"ayah, hari ini aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Telepon aku jika ayah sudah mau berangkat. Aku akan segera pulang dan memberikan pelukan hangat padamu sebelum kau pergi" yunho mengangguk, kemudian baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. Itu menunjukan pukul 08.18 .

"aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti ayah" baekhyun meneguk segelas air putih lagi lalu ia bangkit dan menghampiri yunho untuk mengecup kening yunho sebelum ia pergi.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di kantor polisi.

Tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kantor polisi dengan santai. Matanya menjelajahi ruangan itu dengan seksama sambil terus berjalan dengan begitu perlahan. Ada beberapa orang lain juga disana. Sepertinya itu adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai masalah. Berbeda dengan baekhyun yang datang ke kantor polisi dengan tujuan yang lain.

"b-baekhyun…"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah suara tersebut. Ia sedikit kaget saat menatap seseorang di depannya. Tapi dalam sedetik kemudian, baekhyun mengubah ekspresinya menjadi senyum. Namun bukanlah senyuman tulus. Senyuman itu terlihat sedikit menakutkan karena rahang baekhyun yang menjadi semakin Nampak akibat senyuman itu.

"kang seulgi. selamat pagi" baekhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia kembali menatap seulgi dengan tersenyum dan sedikit mengkerutkan keningnya.

Seulgi sedikit melangkah mundur. Kemudian ia menelan salivanya dengan kasar lalu mengepalkan kedua tangan tepat disisi tubuhnya yang menegang karena takut.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ? kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, baekhyun. Tolong— bebaskan aku.." seulgi menundukkan kepalanya begitu selesai berbicara. Tangannya bergetar. Tapi ia menguatkan kepalannya sampai tangannya terlihat sedikit kemerahan.

"aku kesini bukan untuk menemuimu. Aku datang untuk bertemu dengan chanyeol" ucap baekhyun dengan santai. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan dan melewati seulgi yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya.

 **apa ? apa yang..**

Seulgi mengangkat wajahnya. Kemudian ia mengeraskan rahangnya dan berbalik untuk menghadap baekhyun. Ia menarik nafasnya lebih dulu sebelum memanggil baekhyun.

"baekhyun !"

Baekhyun berhenti. Namun ia tidak berbalik untuk menatap seulgi.

"ada urusan apa kau dengan chanyeol ?" baekhyun tersenyum meremehkan. Kemudian ia menoleh ke samping dimana ekor matanya berusaha untuk menatap seulgi. Terlalu malas untuk berbalik.

"apa itu urusanmu ?"

Seulgi terhentak. Kemudian ia menatap baekhyun dengan menajamkan matanya. "tentu saja urusanku ! aku adalah teman satu tim dengan chanyeol—"

"kang seulgi—" baekhyun memotong ucapan seulgi yang terburu-buru itu. "kau— selalu saja mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Begitupun aku…" baekhyun memejamkan matanya kemudian menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan.

Seulgi mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ia menormalkan posisinya. Kini emosinya sedikit mereda. Ia menyadari sesuatu setelah perkataan baekhyun tadi. Itu memang benar.

Baekhyun akhirnya berbalik. Ia menatap seulgi dengan sedikit senyuman. "tapi itu cocok dengan pekerjaanmu, sebagai seorang detektif hebat" ucap baekhyun lagi. Seulgi sedikit tersentak, lalu ia kembali menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"chanyeol tidak ada disini. Ia sedang keluar. Berjalan-jalan dengan mobil barunya" baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian matanya menjelajahi ke sekeliling dan ia menemukan kursi tunggu di belakang seulgi.

"kalau begitu aku akan menunggunya" baekhyun berjalan melewati seulgi lagi untuk menuju ke kursi tunggu itu. Tapi sebelum baekhyun sampai. Seulgi sudah menarik tangannya dan itu membuat baekhyun lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya.

"kau tidak boleh menunggunya disini. Kau bisa meneleponnya dan menanyakan dimana dia" seulgi menahan tangan baekhyun dengan erat dan tatapan yang tegas. Lalu baekhyun sedikit berbalik untuk menatapnya, tapi itu adalah tatapan tajam yang selalu ditakuti seulgi, membuat seulgi tersentak dan melebarkan matanya. Ia juga melonggarkan genggaman pada tangan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap seulgi begitu tajam dan menepiskan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman seulgi lalu kembali berjalan menuju kursi tunggu disana dan duduk dengan tenang.

Seulgi mengendus kasar kemudian berbalik. Memilih untuk tidak lagi memperdulikan baekhyun karena akan semakin rumit jika ia membuat baekhyun marah. Karena baekhyun berbeda dari yang lain. Baekhyun hanya akan sangat marah dan membuatnya sangat ketakutan. Seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggiran kota seoul. Wajahnya terlihat begitu ceria bahkan ketika cuaca panas membakar kulitnya seperti ini. Senyum di wajahnya tetap dipasang seperti itu tanpa perubahan sedikitpun.

"Seulgi itu terlalu baik. Dia sampai mengijinkanku untuk berjalan-jalan dan tidak bertugas di ruangan sempit itu. Mungkin wajah tampanku ini yang membuat orang sulit menolak permintaanku. Bahkan sesama jenis pun menyukaiku" chanyeol terkekeh sambil ia berjalan di trotoar. Matanya ia tajamkan untuk mencari sesuatu, namun beberapa detik kemudian berubah menjadi melebar diikuti senyumnya yang mengembang.

"itu toko roti kesukaanku !" seru chanyeol, tak mau menunggu lebih lama, ia pun berlari menuju toko bertema hijau dan ungu itu.

.

.

"terimakasih. Sampai jumpa kembali" ucap pelayan itu ketika menerima uang yang chanyeol berikan. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan anggukan kemudian ia segera keluar dari toko itu dan mencari tempat duduk untuk menikmati.

"wah, sepertinya disini bagus" ia mengeluarkan botol minuman dan juga roti besar berisi daging dari paperbag yang dia bawa dari toko roti itu. Chanyeol duduk dengan santai. Kemudian ia menggigit roti besar itu dengan mulutnya yang pas dengan ukuran roti tersebut. Dengan susah payah chanyeol mengunyah roti itu karena ukurannya yang besar, tapi ia masih mampu untuk menghabiskan roti lainnya karena ini masih pagi dan chanyeol belum makan apapun sejak bangun tidur tadi.

Chanyeol masih berada di seoul. Namun bukan di pinggir jalan raya. Ia sedang ada di sebuah distrik dimana kebanyakan pejalan kaki disana dan bukannya jalan raya dengan lampu merah. Hanya jalan biasa namun begitu banyak toko di sisi jalan tersebut. Chanyeol sedang duduk di sebuah bangku semen yang dibelakangnya terdapat tanaman yang tidak begitu tinggi. Tempat itu lumayan sepi, entah karena masih pagi atau karena ini hari senin.

Chanyeol berhasil menghabiskan dua potong roti besar itu. Ia kemudian meminum jus yang tadi dibelinya. Merasa begitu penuh, chanyeol mengusap perutnya kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. Tidak tahu mau melakukan apa setelah ini. Bagi chanyeol, masa-masa bahagianya ini begitu penting. Ia mendapat mobil baru, kemudian seulgi mengijinkannya untuk pergi berjalan-jalan.

"aku harus apa sekarang.." gumam chanyeol, ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Kemudian ponselnya berdering dari sakunya.

"seulgi ? ada apa ? apa kau menyesal s—"

"baekhyun ada disini" chanyeol sontak melebarkan matanya dan berdiri.

"baiklah. Aku segera kesana"

Chanyeol menutup teleponnya sebelum seulgi mengatakan apapun. Ia membuang sampah nya dulu lalu segera berlari menuju mobilnya. Senyumnya kembali mengembang seperti roti yang sebelumnya ia makan.

.

.

"sial. Kenapa lampu merahnya lama sekali" chanyeol bergumam kesal. Rasanya begitu tak sabar untuk bertemu baekhyun. Karena ini pertama kalinya baekhyun datang menemuinya bahkan tanpa memberitahunya lebih dulu. Mungkin ingin membuat kejutan namun seulgi lebih dulu memberitahunya.

Lampu merah itu berubah menjadi hijau. Chanyeol bersiap untuk kembali menginjak pedal gas. Tapi mobil disampingnya segera melaju dengan cepat. Disaat yang sama, sebuah mobil dari arah kanan menebus lampu merah kemudian berbelok dan mengikuti mobil yang sebelumnya berada di samping chanyeol. Semua orang kaget melihatnya termasuk chanyeol. Lalu mobil yang berada disana melaju dengan pelan. Dan chanyeol terus memperhatikan dua mobil itu sambil berusaha mengejarnya.

BRAKK !

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia melebarkan matanya menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya.

Mobil yang di tabrak itu terguling-guling sedangkan mobil yang menabraknya kehilangan arah dan menabrak trotoar lalu kembali ke jalan dan berakhir tepat di samping mobil yang sebelumnya ditabraknya.

Chanyeol berhenti tepat di belakang kedua mobil itu. Tidak ada mobil yang utuh, kedua mobil itu lumayan hancur. Lalu semua orang yang ada disana beramai-ramai menghampiri tempat kejadian. Chanyeol segera memeriksa keadaan si pengemudi. Pertama ia memeriksa mobil yang menjadi tersangka. Hanya ada satu orang disana. Chanyeol kembali tersentak begitu melihat orang itu penuh dengan darah dan tidak menunjukkan bernafas.

"lihat dia masih hidup !"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya lalu ia segera berbalik untuk memeriksa keadaan mobil lainnya. Ada seseorang yang berusaha keluar dari mobil itu. Orang-orang yang mengelilingi itu kemudian berusaha membantu. Lalu chanyeol berlari dan ikut membantu orang itu untuk keluar dari mobil yang baik bagian sisi maupun belakang mobil itu telah rusak parah. Setelah berhasil keluar, chanyeol memperhatikan wajah orang itu dan lagi-lagi chanyeol terkejut.

"hey, aku mengenalmu !" seru chanyeol, orang itu melepas jas yang dipakainya lalu menatap chanyeol dan terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"aku Kris. Tolong bantu aku. Tuan tidak sadarkan diri" Kris segera menuju pintu mobil yang lain lalu berusaha membuka pintu itu namun tidak berhasil. Chanyeol yang baru tersadar kemudian membantu Kris namun ia juga tidak bisa membuka pintu itu. Lalu ia melihat Kris menggulung kemejanya sampai siku dan memecahkan kaca mobil itu menggunakan sikunya sampai berdarah membuat chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Chanyeol melihatnya. Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu masih bernafas walaupun tidak sadarkan diri. Ada banyak darah di tubuh pria tua itu. Pria tua yang telah memberinya sebuah mobil mahal. Bahkan chanyeol belum sempat berterimakasih. Tapi ia malah bertemu dengan pria tua itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lalu ia mendengar seseorang berteriak _panggil ambulans_ . namun chanyeol masih merasa panik.

Chanyeol dan Kris berusaha melepaskan seatbelt yang terpasang itu. Setelah berhasil, keduanya bekerja sama untuk mengeluarkan tuan byun dari sana, tangan tuan byun sempat terjepit namun berhasil dikeluarkan akhirnya.

"akan lama jika menunggu ambulans datang. Ayo pakai mobilku saja" tegas chanyeol. Kris mengangguk kemudian mereka berdua bersama-sama menggotong tuan byun menuju mobil chanyeol.

Chanyeol masuk ke kursi kemudi. Lalu Kris menghampirinya. "aku akan memeriksa sebentar" Kris segera berlari menuju mobil tersangka kemudian melihat siapa yang telah membuat kekacauan itu.

"sial. Aku tidak mengenal orang ini !" Kris memukul dengan keras bagian mobil itu kemudian ia kembali berlari menuju mobil chanyeol dan masuk ke kursi penumpang. Kris memegangi kepala tuannya itu kemudian mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"antar kami ke rumah sakit dae sang. Itu adalah rumah sakit milik tuan" chanyeol sedikit melebarkan matanya lalu ia mengangguk mengerti dan segera melaju cepat. Meninggalkan kerumunan orang disana yang kebingungan dan sedang menunggu ambulans.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kris membantu para perawat mendorong kasur rumah sakit itu menuju ruang ICU . Chanyeol menatap Kris, wajah Kris bercampur darah dan keringat. Juga ada banyak luka di sekitar dahi dan tulang pipi. Chanyeol tersenyum dan lebih semangat mendorong kursi itu. Kris menatapnya kemudian ikut tersenyum.

.

.

Kris menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu ICU. "maaf aku agak lama. Aku tadi pergi ke mall dulu untuk membeli kemeja baru. Ini kunci mobilmu, terimakasih" Kris memberikan kunci mobil kepada chanyeol dengan sopan. Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian dahinya sedikit berkerut.

"kau tipe orang yang rapi juga. Langsung membeli pakaian baru yang mahal setelah sebelumnya memakai kemeja yang penuh dengan darah" Kris tersenyum, kemudian ia merapikan kemejanya.

"aku harus melakukannya. Aku akan menemui anak tuan byun. Jika aku—" Kris menghentikan ucapannya. "pokoknya aku harus pergi sekarang. Tapi aku akan menggunakan taksi. Sekarang ini, bukanlah hal yang mudah bagiku untuk memutuskan sesuatu. Entah harus segera memberitahunya atau tidak. Tapi aku rasa, baik sekarang atau nanti. Hasilnya akan sama saja. Dia akan—" Kris tersadar ia bicara terlalu banyak. Kemudian ia membungkuk dan segera berlari pergi meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian. Bahkan sebelum chanyeol membalas apapun, akhirnya chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali duduk.

"aku lelah.." gumam chanyeol lalu ia menutup matanya perlahan.

.

.

Di tempat lain. Seulgi sedang berusaha tenang. Namun sebenarnya ia tidak bisa. Akhirnya seulgi berdiri dari kursi putarnya. Lalu ia bergegas keluar ruangan cctv itu dan segera menghampiri baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil sesekali bernyanyi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya ke lantai. Lalu ia melihat seulgi menghampirinya dengan langkah tegas seperti siap untuk menghajar baekhyun. Dan seulgi sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapan baekhyun. Tapi baekhyun masih berusaha tenang. Ia tersenyum menatap seulgi, membuat wanita yang di hadapannya itu semakin marah.

"kau tidak bisa menunggu lagi disini. Chanyeol sepertinya tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Jadi tolong, pergilah" baekhyun mengerjap, kemudian ia berdiri dan kini mereka begitu dekat, bahkan seulgi bisa merasakan nafas baekhyun yang sedikit kasar.

"kang seulgi. aku— akan membawamu kembali" ucapan baekhyun membuat seulgi melebarkan matanya, tapi baru saja ia mau menjawab, ponsel baekhyun berbunyi membuat suasana disana sedikit tenang. Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam terlebih dahulu lalu ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"ada apa Kris ? aku sedang mengunjungi temanku"

"anda dimana ? aku akan segera menjemput. Ini sangat penting" tiba-tiba jantung baekhyun berdetak kencang. Ia juga melebarkan matanya seolah sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

"aku di kantor polisi. Apa kau bersama ayah ?"

"…"

"aku tanya apa kau bersama ayah ?!" baekhyun membentak Kris yang ada di sebrang telepon. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Ia menunggu jawaban Kris dengan tidak sabar.

"aku akan segera kesana. Tunggulah diluar. Aku menggunakan taksi" Kris menutup sambungan teleponnya. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku lalu sekilas menatap seulgi yang matanya sedikit berair.

"aku akan pergi sekarang. Kau puas ?" baekhyun mengucapkan itu dengan sedikit serak, ia lalu mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dan berlari keluar kantor polisi, membuat seulgi membeku disana, merasa takut sekaligus khawatir pada baekhyun.

Di luar, baekhyun melihat sebuah taksi menghampirinya, itu pasti Kris. Ia segera masuk dan duduk disana tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Kris yang duduk di sebelahnya juga tidak berani mengucapkan apapun. Karena ia tahu, dirinya tidak pernah bisa menenangkan baekhyun, Kris memiliki hati yang dingin. Walaupun sebenarnya ia orang yang baik dan kuat. Tapi Kris tidak bisa menjadi orang yang begitu lembut seperti seorang ibu. Ia tidak bisa menenangkan baekhyun jika saja baekhyun sedang marah atau sedih.

.

.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika sadar taksi yang ia tumpangi bersama Kris menuju ke sebuah rumah sakit besar milik ayahnya. Ia segera menatap Kris, tapi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Baekhyun takut kalau semakin ia bicara semakin ia tidak bisa mengontrol apa yang dirasakannya.

Kris tahu kalau baekhyun sedang menatapnya, tapi ia tidak mau membalas tatapan mengerikan itu. Kris tetap diam sampai akhirnya taksi itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah sakit. Masih tidak berani menatap baekhyun, Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu ia menunduk.

"tuan byun sedang di ruang ICU. Kami mengalami kecelakaan hebat setelah—"

Kris belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tapi ia mendengar pintu taksi itu di tutup dengan sangat keras. Ia menghela nafas beratnya lalu segera membayar taksi itu dan keluar untuk menyusul baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang melamun sambil menatap tangannya yang berlumur darah. Ia belum mencucinya sejak tadi. Ruangan itu sangat sepi. Hanya beberapa kali saja perawat atau dokter yang lewat. Karena disana hanya ada ruang ICU dan kamar jenazah di sebelah kiri. Tapi chanyeol tetap tenang. Ia sedang menunggu Kris kembali.

 _Ayah !_

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Ia mendengar suara baekhyun namun suara itu kecil. Ia lalu berdiri dan mencoba untuk menajamkan pendengarannya.

 _Ayah !_

"baekhyun ?" gumam chanyeol. Ia sudah sangat mengenal suara baekhyun yang khas dan suara yang memanggil 'ayah' itu begitu mirip dengan baekhyun.

"AYAH !" chanyeol tersentak, ia berlari ke jalan masuk ruang ICU. Dan chanyeol semakin melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat baekhyun berlari sambil menangis. Ia melihat baekhyun menarik sesuatu dari lehernya lalu saat baekhyun tepat melewatinya. Chanyeol melihat dengan jelas baekhyun melempar sesuatu yang ditarik dari leher sebelumnya. Ia melihat benda itu dan terkejut. Itu adalah kalung dengan huruf 'B' yang pernah chanyeol selamatkan.

TBC.

WHOA 4K WORDS LEBIH.

Makasih ya untuk yang review ^^/ makasih untuk yang fav dan follow juga. I love you :*

Kali ini juga jangan lupa untuk review, fav dan follow /banyak maunyaTT/


	7. Chapter 7

IAM WHO IAM

Cast : chanbaek, other cast.

Genre : angst, romance, sad, drama. BOYSLOVE

.

.

Chap7

.

.

Rumah Sakit Daesang. 14.38

.

.

 _Ayah !_

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Ia mendengar suara baekhyun namun suara itu kecil. Ia lalu berdiri dan mencoba untuk menajamkan pendengarannya.

 _Ayah !_

"baekhyun ?" gumam chanyeol. Ia sudah sangat mengenal suara baekhyun yang khas dan suara yang memanggil 'ayah' itu begitu mirip dengan baekhyun.

"AYAH !" chanyeol tersentak, ia berlari ke jalan masuk ruang ICU. Dan chanyeol semakin melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat baekhyun berlari sambil menangis. Ia melihat baekhyun menarik sesuatu dari lehernya dan melempar benda itu ketika tepat melewatinya. Chanyeol melihat sesuatu yang bersinar itu dan terkejut. Itu adalah kalung dengan huruf 'B' yang pernah chanyeol selamatkan.

 **Baekhyun ah..**

Chanyeol segera berbalik lalu berlari untuk menahan baekhyun. Tapi entah kenapa tenaga baekhyun kali ini lebih kuat darinya dan jeritan baekhyun pun terdengar begitu memilukan di telinga chanyeol. Menghadap ruang ICU dan memanggil ayahnya sambil menangis. Terlihat seperti jika baekhyun dilepaskan maka ia akan segera menyerang siapapun yang ada disana. Ia tahu sebelumnya baekhyun ada di kantor polisi sedang menunggunya, tapi sekarang ini, inilah baekhyun yang asli, baekhyun yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dalam dirinya.

"baekhyun, ayahmu akan baik-baik saja ! percayalah padaku !" tegas chanyeol sambil berusaha menahan baekhyun dengan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"TIDAK ! AYAH TIDAK BOLEH PERGI !" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengatakan itu dan semakin berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan chanyeol.

"Baekhyun !" chanyeol menarik bahu baekhyun agar menghadapnya, bersiap untuk membentak baekhyun agar tidak berisik di rumah sakit ini. Tapi niatnya ia urungkan saat menatap mata kecil baekhyun, mata yang terus meneteskan air mata dan menjadi sedikit bengkak dengan warna kemerahan.

"Ayah tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian" suara baekhyun melemah dengan isakan yang tersisa. Chanyeol diam dan air matanya menetes begitu saja tanpa permisi. Entah perasaan apa yang ada dalam diri chanyeol. Bahkan dirinya pun tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan matanya.

Baekhyun melihat chanyeol menangis, walaupun orang yang lebih tinggi itu masih saja diam sambil menatapnya. Tapi baekhyun kembali merasakan sakit di hatinya lalu ia menunduk dan kembali tersedu. Chanyeol tersadar, ia kemudian segera menghapus air matanya dan membiarkan tangan kanannya menutupi wajahnya yang masih meneteskan air mata tanpa bisa chanyeol hentikan.

"ada apa denganku.." chanyeol tertawa pahit, kenapa matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata, seharusnya ia menenangkan baekhyun, bukannya ikut menangis seperti dua orang anak yang tersesat di hutan. Chanyeol mendengar isakan baekhyun lagi kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang baekhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu yang lebih kecil. Tidak ingin baekhyun melihatnya menangis, sangat memalukan bagi seorang park chanyeol jika seseorang melihatnya menangis.

"bodoh, aku sudah bilang ayahmu akan baik baik saja" baekhyun mendengar suara berat chanyeol, isakannya perlahan mereda dan ia bersandar pada bahu chanyeol yang lebih lebar dari miliknya itu.

Disisi lain, Kris sedang berdiri dan tidak mau menampakkan dirinya pada baekhyun dan juga chanyeol. Merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi tuannya, apalagi untuk membuat baekhyun mereda. Ia memilih diam dan terkejut ketika mendengar tangisan baekhyun mereda. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan bersandar pada dinding disana.

"terimakasih, chanyeol" gumam Kris.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menuntun baekhyun sampai ke kamarnya. Kris mengikuti di belakangnya, menaruh kalung milik baekhyun di nakas samping tempat tidur lalu menghampiri baekhyun dan chanyeol lagi.

"chanyeol, aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan tuan. Boleh aku meminjam mobilmu ?" chanyeol menatapnya kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum tanda mengiyakan permintaan Kris. Dengan itu, chanyeol memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Kris yang langsung pergi dengan tergesa.

Baekhyun duduk di kasur empuknya sedangkan chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Baekhyun terus menunduk putus asa dan chanyeol menatapnya tanpa henti.

"baekhyun, aku yakin ayahmu akan baik-baik saja. sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Ini sudah malam. Kau menangis sejak tadi dan—"

"kau bohong" baekhyun memotong ucapan chanyeol, pikirannya masih kacau dan hatinya terus terasa begitu sakit. Tidak mau lagi untuk kehilangan seseorang yang ia sayangi. Bagi baekhyun, sekarang ini ayahnya adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki karena seulgi telah pergi meninggalkannya. Meskipun banyak orang yang mendukungnya, tetap saja baginya hanya seorang ayah yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya.

"kau bohong park chanyeol !" baekhyun berteriak lalu mendorong chanyeol sampai membuat chanyeol terjatuh.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya dan menatap baekhyun, mencoba menemukan apa yang sedang dipikirkan baekhyun. Tapi nihil, bagaimanapun, ia belum lama mengenal baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu apapun mengenai baekhyun, tapi lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu telah membuat chanyeol meneteskan air matanya. Karena selama ini chanyeol dikenal sebagai pria kuat yang berbahaya dan tidak pernah menangis. Tapi hatinya tersentuh ketika melihat sisi lemah dari baekhyun.

Chanyeol bangkit lalu membalas tatapan baekhyun yang tajam seolah akan memakan chanyeol hidup-hidup. "apa maksudmu bohong ? apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ?"

Merasa semakin marah, baekhyun pun berdiri dan kembali mendorong chanyeol. "kau bohong saat kau bilang ayah akan baik-baik saja ! kau selalu bohong ! kau juga berbohong saat bilang bisa menyembuhkanku. Aku benci kau ! Aku membenci semuanya !" baekhyun berlari ke nakas lalu melempar apapun yang ada disana bahkan lampu tidurnya yang mahal. Chanyeol terkejut dan segera berlari untuk memeluk lelaki yang bisa dibilang jauh lebih kecil dibanding dirinya itu. Tapi baekhyun benar-benar mengamuk dan memberontak saat chanyeol berusaha memeluknya.

"baekhyun tenanglah ! aku tidak berbohong. Aku yakin kalau—" chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendengar isakan baekhyun semakin keras. Ia memeluk baekhyun dengan sangat erat, menekan kepala baekhyun padanya dan mengusapnya, membiarkan baekhyun menangis sampai puas.

Setelah cukup lama akhirnya tangisan baekhyun mereda, chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu membawa baekhyun kembali ke kasur.

Ia menghapus air mata di pipi gembul baekhyun dengan lembut. Mata baekhyun yang menjadi bengkak dan kemerahan membuat chanyeol tidak tega untuk sekedar meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian.

"jika ayah pergi, maka aku juga akan menyusulnya—"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat dirasakan sebuah bibir lain menyentuh bibir miliknya. Ia belum selesai dengan kalimatnya. Tapi sepertinya seseorang telah memotongnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Chanyeol meraih tengkuk baekhyun dan menciumnya semakin dalam. Bibir baekhyun yang hangat dan sedikit bengkak itu terasa sangat pas di mulut chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendorong dada chanyeol dengan sekaligus membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. Ia menatap chanyeol dengan terkejut, lalu kedua tangannya berpegangan pada sisi kasur dengan kuat.

"b-baekhyun, maaf a-aku tidak bermaksud—"

"apa kau baru saja menciumku ? mencium sesama jenismu ?" tanya baekhyun, tangannya mencengkram sisi kasur itu lebih kuat.

"y-yah aku hanya tidak mau mendengarmu mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Aku pikir dengan sebuah ciuman bisa membuatmu lebih tenang. Jika kau tidak menyukainya, maafkan aku." Chanyeol membuang pandangannya pada sisi lainnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Berharap emosi baekhyun tidak menjadi-jadi setelah ia menciumnya tanpa ijin.

"kenapa kau begitu peduli denganku ? sebenarnya kau siapa ? apa maumu ?" chanyeol melirik baekhyun dengan ekor matanya. Ia pun tidak tahu kenapa ia mau repot-repot peduli pada baekhyun sedangkan ia juga memiliki banyak kerjaan lain yaitu melindungi negaranya dari kejahatan.

TTOK TTOK !

Suara ketukan pintu itu mengalihkan keduanya. Lalu seseorang masuk. Itu adalah Kris. Kemudian chanyeol sedikit membungkuk dan memberikan Kris jalan. Kris membawa sebuah nampan dengan segelas air putih dan benda lain. Ia bahkan tidak terkejut saat melihat kamar baekhyun berantakan. Pemandangan ini sudah terlalu sering ia lihat. Setidaknya barang-barang di kamar baekhyun akan diganti sebulan sekali karena barang-barang itu hancur dilempari oleh baekhyun. Tapi bahkan kini barang itu hanya tahan dalam waktu beberapa hari. Beberapa frame baru dan vas bunga baru yang harus segera diganti keesokan harinya. Kris yang akan membelinya, ia tahu sesuatu seperti apa yang baekhyun suka dari cerita tuannya. Ia mengenal baekhyun, tapi ia juga tidak sedekat itu dengan baekhyun.

"anda menjatuhkan kalung pemberian tuan. Untunglah kalungnya tidak apa-apa. Tuan sangat menyukai kalung ini dan berharap anda terus memakainya. Jadi tolong pasang kembali kalung ini. Tuan akan senang." Ucap Kris seraya meletakkan nampan itu di atas nakas.

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam kemudian mengambil gelas itu dan melemparnya ke lantai tepat di sisi kaki Kris menciptakan beberapa goresan pada kaki pria tinggi itu.

"baekhyun !" tegas chanyeol, ia ingin marah tapi tidak jadi ketika melihat tatapan baekhyun dan kepalan tangannya yang begitu kuat.

"bagaimana bisa kau bicara dengan santai seperti itu setelah membuat ayah masuk ke rumah sakit ?" teriak baekhyun, nafasnya sampai terdengar dan urat dalam tangannya timbul akibat kepalan yang sangat kuat itu.

Kris membungkuk sekilas pada baekhyun, "maafkan aku. Tuan saat ini sedang koma tapi aku yakin ia akan baik-baik sa—"

BUKK !

Baekhyun meninju tepat di pipi kiri Kris. Tapi Kris mampu menahan keseimbangannya sehingga hanya kepalanya yang terlempar. Dan baekhyun menarik kerah kemejanya lalu kembali meninju Kris dengan lebih kuat sampai membuat darah keluar dari sudut bibir Kris. Tapi Kris hanya diam, ia pantas menerima ini setelah membuat tuannya masuk rumah sakit dan koma.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terkejut kemudian menarik baekhyun dengan paksa agar menjauh dari Kris. Dan bukannya pergi, Kris malah menaruh lututnya di lantai di hadapan baekhyun. Kepalanya menunduk seolah siap untuk menerima hukuman dari baekhyun.

"hajar aku sampai anda puas. Ini semua memang salahku karena tidak bisa melindungi tuan. Tapi kecelakaan ini telah direncanakan oleh perusahaan GX. Mereka adalah perusahaan yang memiliki investasi pada resort di jepang dan berusaha membunuh tuan agar seluruh asset disana jatuh ke tangannya."

"apa ?" baekhyun berhenti memberontak setelah mendengar penjelasan Kris. Berusaha tenang dan mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris tapi kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Baekhyun merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol dan Kris segera membawa baekhyun ke kasur dengan hati-hati melewati pecahan kaca di lantai. Tapi sebelum sampai, baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan dari mulutnya dan Kris dengan tanpa rasa jijik menampung muntahan baekhyun yang jumlahnya tidak begitu banyak itu dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung baekhyun sampai baekhyun selesai.

"Anda perlu istirahat. Jangan memikirkan apapun. Tuan akan baik-baik saja dan aku akan mengurus masalah ini. Chanyeol, tolong temani dia" dengan itu Kris segera pergi setelah anggukan dari chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa baekhyun dengan hati-hati ke kasur. Membaringkan baekhyun lalu menyelimutinya. Ia melihat baekhyun memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk istirahat walaupun chanyeol dapat melihat jelas kerutan di dahi baekhyun.

"apa kau perlu minum ?" tanya chanyeol dengan ragu, tapi baekhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia tahu baekhyun tidak mendengarkannya, tapi sedang memikirkan hal lain dan juga berusaha untuk tidur. Tidak mau mengganggu, chanyeol memilih untuk meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian. Ia berdiri dan berbalik, tapi berhenti ketika sebuah tangan gemetar menahannya. Chanyeol segera menatap baekhyun, tapi baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya dengan kerutan yang semakin timbul di dahinya. Tangan baekhyun terasa begitu panas, kemudian chanyeol menaruh lengan baekhyun kembali ke kasur dan mengecek dahi baekhyun yang sedikit berkeringat. Chanyeol terkejut ketika menyadari sesuatu. Ia baru mau mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia melihat mulut baekhyun bergerak mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, akhirnya chanyeol mengalah dan menunggu baekhyun mengucapkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"t-tunggulah sampai aku tertidur. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian." Suara baekhyun begitu lemah hampir tidak terdengar oleh chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus memandangi wajah baekhyun sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan baekhyun. "aku akan disini sampai kau tertidur. Sekarang istirahat lah agar suhu tubuhmu kembali stabil. Kau pasti sangat lelah"

 **Byun baekhyun..**

 **Terkadang menjadi begitu kuat, terkadang juga bisa menjadi sangat lemah. Seperti anak perempuan. Ups, haha.**

 **Kau sangat menggemaskan, baekhyunie..**

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun, ia melebarkan matanya ketika melihat air mata keluar dari mata baekhyun yang tertutup rapat. Dengan sedikit ragu, chanyeol mendekatkan tangannya pada wajah baekhyun. Hampir menariknya kembali, tapi pada akhirnya chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menghapus air mata baekhyun. Dan lelaki yang terbaring lemah itu sedikit mengkerut setiap kali chanyeol menghapus air matanya yang terus menetes. Sampai akhirnya air mata itu berhenti dengan sendirinya dan baekhyun benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Baekhyun mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia memakai sweater coklat muda dan jeans hitam. Ia juga memakai kacamata hitam untuk menutupi matanya yang sedikit bengkak.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobil dengan sangat keras sampai membuat beberapa orang yang ada disana terkejut. Baekhyun memasuki lift untuk menuju ke kamar VIP dimana ayahnya dirawat. Beberapa wanita yang ada di lift itu terkagum-kagum menatap baekhyun, tetapi pria itu sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk sekedar membalas senyuman mereka.

Pintu lift terbuka, disana menampakan Kris yang sedang berdiri dengan setelan jas seperti biasanya, membuat para wanita tadi kembali terkagum. Tapi mereka mengubah ekspresinya ketika baekhyun melewati mereka dengan bahu yang bertabrakan.

"hey anak muda ! setidaknya katakanlah maaf setelah menyenggol kami walaupun kau tidak sengaja." Teriak salah satu wanita di dalam lift itu. Baekhyun hampir berbalik tapi Kris menahannya. Sebagai gantinya, Kris yang membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada wanita itu. Mereka terkejut dan sedikit merona, tapi sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, pintu lift itu kembali menutup.

"kau bodoh, Kris"

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, tapi ia tidak mau berbalik, pasti itu akan menyakiti baekhyun karena ia yang telah membuat ayahnya kini tidak sadarkan diri.

"tadi itu salah anda karena menyenggol bahu mereka—"

"kau bodoh— karena tidak bisa melindungi ayah. Seharusnya kau saja yang tidak sadarkan diri" Kris tersentak, kemudian ia menatap ke bawah. Tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana karena apa yang dikatakan baekhyun itu benar. Baekhyun menatap Kris melalui ekor matanya tanpa sudi untuk membalik badannya. "bukan ayah", lanjut baekhyun. Kemudian melanjutkan jalan untuk segera melihat keadaan ayahnya. Kris terdiam, bahkan sekarang bukan hanya mulutnya yang sulit untuk bergerak, tetapi tubuhnya juga. Merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi Tuan Byun.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeser pintu itu dengan hati-hati.

"a-ayah ?" matanya melebar begitu melihat sosok ayahnya dipenuhi banyak alat bantu untuk bertahan hidup. Ia segera berlari menghampiri ayahnya dan memegang lengannya, berusaha membangungkannya dengan memanggilnya terus-menerus sambil menangis. Tapi ayah baekhyun enggan untuk bangun. Bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan sedikit salah satu anggota tubuhnya. Dengan putus asa, baekhyun akhirnya berhenti memanggil ayahnya dan hanya menangis sambil menggenggam tangan pria paruh baya itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kris yang sejak tadi menunggu di luar kamar itu akhirnya masuk. Dan seperti biasa, baekhyun menatapnya sangat tajam seperti siap untuk membunuh Kris saat itu juga. Kris memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri baekhyun. Kemudian dia siap untuk bicara walaupun baekhyun masih memberikannya tatapan mengerikan seperti itu.

"aku sudah—"

BUKK !

Kris tersungkur ke belakang. Ia baru memulai kalimatnya. Tapi baekhyun sepertinya kehabisan kesabaran untuk menunggu Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia mendongak untuk menatap baekhyun dan terkejut ketika melihat baekhyun meneteskan air mata dan tangannya mengepal kuat disisi tubuhnya.

"beraninya kau" ucap baekhyun dengan gemetar. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan pikirannya entah dimana. Jika saja Kris bukan asisten ayahnya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk membunuh Kris saat ini juga. Tetapi selain Kris, tidak orang lain yang di percaya sebagai pelindung oleh ayahnya.

"kecelakaan tuan byun telah direncanakan. Walaupun aku berusaha menyelamatkannya. Tapi orang itu tetap berusaha mencelakai tuan sampai akhirnya ia sendiri yang kehilangan hidupnya" jelas Kris, lalu ia mencoba berdiri. Sedangkan baekhyun masih tidak dapat mencerna apa yang Kris katakan. Tapi perlahan kepalan tangannya melonggar.

"apa maksudmu ?"

Kris menatap ke bawah, kali ini ia tidak mau menatap baekhyun.

"orang yang berusaha membunuh tuan adalah orang suruhan dari Grup GX. Aku sudah menjelaskannya kemarin saat di kamar anda. Bagaimanapun, anda harus mempertahankan resort di jepang. Tuan sangat menyukai resort itu. Saat ini ketua Group GX melarikan diri ke luar negeri. Dan aku akan berusaha mencarinya lalu membayar apa yang telah ia lakukan pada tuan"

Baekhyun memasang wajah tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya berusaha dibunuh oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Ia menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Lalu kembali menangis. Dengan ragu, Kris menghampirinya lalu mendekap baekhyun. Dan baekhyun yang sangat lemah ini tidak mampu melawan Kris lagi. Ia semakin menangis dan Kris berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengusap punggung baekhyun.

"aku akan berusaha menemukannya. Setelah itu anda akan pergi bersamaku untuk menemuinya. Aku akan pergi siang ini" ucap Kris dengan nada lembut. Ia tersenyum karena akhirnya baekhyun membiarkannya memeluknya. Baekhyun mengangguk dalam dekapan Kris dan membiarkan tangisannya berhenti dengan sendirinya.

.

.

"wow chanyeol. apa perasaanmu sedang baik ? cepat sekali kau mengerjakan tugasmu" ucap seulgi, ia melempar berkas-berkas itu ke atas meja di hadapan chanyeol setelah selesai memeriksanya.

"jika kau mau bilang aku ini hebat katakan saja tidak perlu malu, seulgi" goda chanyeol, membuat seulgi merona dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"jam berapa sekarang ?"

"sekarang jam 11 pagi, chanyeol. apa ada masalah dengan itu ?" seulgi mengerutkan keningnya menatap chanyeol yang mengambil jaket dan juga kunci mobilnya.

"aku akan pergi sekarang. Hubungi aku jika sesuatu terjadi"

"apa ?! kau mau pergi kemana lagi ? kau akhir-akhir ini selalu bepergian chanyeol. apa se-menyenangkan itu memiliki mobil baru ?" chanyeol merasa dirinya baru saja dihina karena ia memang baru kali ini memiliki sebuah mobil. Ia lalu menghampiri seulgi dan memukul kepalanya dengan keras membuat seulgi berteriak dan menatap chanyeol tak percaya.

"aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Ini sangat penting" chanyeol berjalan ke luar ruangan diikuti seulgi.

"apanya yang penting ? kau tidak sedang piket" chanyeol memutar matanya malas, tidak berniat untuk membalas pertanyaan seulgi. "park chanyeol ! setidaknya katakan kau mau pergi kemana !" teriak seulgi di depan kantor polisi saat chanyeol baru saja memasuki mobilnya. Chanyeol membawa mobilnya ke hadapan seulgi lalu membuka kaca mobil untuk bicara dengan gadis kurus itu.

"ra ha si a" ucap chanyeol dengan penekanan di setiap suku katanya lalu ia tertawa dan meninggalkan seulgi yang mengutuk tidak jelas disana.

Kemudian seulgi terpikir sesuatu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membuntuti chanyeol dengan keahliannya sebagai seorang detektif handal.

.

.

.

.

Seulgi terus mengikuti chanyeol, ia hampir kehilangan jejak pria jangkung itu karena kemacetan. Tapi dengan cara mengemudinya yang professional. Seulgi akhirnya dapat menyusul chanyeol dan berada tidak jauh di belakang mobil chanyeol. Dan ia beruntung karena chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang diikuti.

Ia melihat chanyeol berbelok arah. Seulgi mengerutkan keningnya dan berusaha menyeimbangi laju mobil chanyeol. Setelah sampai, seulgi melebarkan matanya karena ia tahu betul tempat yang chanyeol tuju ini. Rumah sakit milik ayah baekhyun. Seulgi turun dari mobil saat chanyeol sudah memasuki rumah sakit itu. Ia lalu berlari kecil untuk menyusul chanyeol, berusaha menemukan jawaban dari rasa penasarannya.

.

.

Di tempat lain, baekhyun sedang bersandar pada dinding di koridor yang sepi itu. Dimana hanya ada tiga kamar VIP dan hanya satu kamar VIP yang dipakai yaitu tempat ayahnya dirawat. Ia memainkan kakinya. Menunggu seseorang datang dan berusaha untuk memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan agar emosinya tidak meluap lagi. Ia sangat lelah setiap kali mengerahkan tenaganya saat sedang marah.

"hai" suara berat itu menyadarkan baekhyun dari lamunannya. Lalu ia tersenyum dan bergerak untuk menghampiri pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"hai chan—" baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat orang lain mencoba melangkah masuk namun tidak jadi, seorang perempuan. Ia kembali menatap chanyeol lalu tersenyum. "hai chanyeol. apa kau datang kesini dengan seseorang ?" tanya baekhyun, berusaha memastikan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan baekhyun. "tidak. memangnya kenapa ?" chanyeol membalik tubuhnya sekilas untuk melihat ke belakang tapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Lalu ia kembali menatap baekhyun.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau datang" ucap baekhyun. Ia berjalan selangkah lagi dan menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan chanyeol.

"wow. Haha. aku juga senang melihatmu lebih ba—"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. antara percaya atau tidak kalau saat ini baekhyun menciumnya. Ia mencoba menatap baekhyun, tapi sepertinya pria yang lebih kecil itu menikmati menciumnya. Akhirnya chanyeol menutup matanya kemudian melumat perlahan bibir manis baekhyun.

Dengan memberanikan diri, baekhyun berjinjit agar lebih leluasa mencium chanyeol. Mereka berdua menciptakan suara indah dari ciuman lembut itu. Lalu baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap tajam seseorang di depannya atau di belakang chanyeol. Ia melahap bibir tebal chanyeol, semakin membuat suara ciuman itu terdengar sampai ke perempuan di hadapannya. Perempuan itu melangkah mundur perlahan kemudian berlari dengan berisik menggunakan sepatu heelsnya.

Baekhyun melepas ciuman itu pertama, kemudian menatap chanyeol yang masih memejamkan matanya. Perlahan pria tinggi itu membuka matanya, menatap mata yang lebih kecil dengan sangat dekat.

"aku pikir aku mendengar seseorang berlari. Apa kau melihat seseorang datang kesini dan melihat kita berdua ?" chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya. Terlalu senang karena baekhyun menciumnya lebih dulu. Bibir baekhyun terasa manis sampai rasanya ia tidak ingin berhenti mencium lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian menatap chanyeol lekat.

"ya, seseorang. Tetapi tidak penting"

.

.

TBC

maapin baepup kemarin ada kesalahan pas di ucapan chanyeol ke seulgi. ini udah di revisi. sumimasen TT

pembaca di chap ini kemarin dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. baepup seneng hoho . makasih ya untuk yang baca dan semoga kalian paham sama ceritanya :") karna genre nya angst jadi semoga perasaannya tersampaikan ke kalian. nggak garing :" .

ini pertama kalinya baepup nulis cerita dan di publish. kalau untuk cerita lainnya itu bukan punya baepup tapi yang punya akun ini haha.

semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya, ne ! ^^


	8. announcement , curhat

**Aku tahu**

 **Memang sulit untuk kembali padaku**

 **Aku tahu betul**

 **Kau tak mau terluka lagi, kau takut**

 **Bahkan disaat kau pergi**

 **Aku membuatmu menangis oleh kata-kata kasar ku**

 **Aku kembali menoleh, maafkan aku**

 **G-dragon**

 **Untitled, 2014**

Jhahaha sedih banget lagunya :")

Aku ulang lagu ini terus gak bosan bosan.

Udah sebulan lebih ya aku gak lanjutin ffnya.

Gak tau sih masih ada yg mau baca atau gak. Mungkin aku bakal back nanti akhir juli.

Aku lagi sibuk. Ditambah lagi sakit juga nih. Drop bgt gara2 tugas numpuk dan penghianatan temen sekelas huehehe/ketawa dendam/

Udah deh. Bye bye wkwkwkwk

Baepupie


	9. Chapter 8

IAM WHO IAM

Cast : chanbaek, other cast.

Genre : angst, romance, sad, drama. BOYSLOVE

.

.

Chap 8

.

.

.

.

Seulgi mengikuti chanyeol sampai tiba rumah sakit yang sangat ia kenal yang tak lain adalah rumah sakit milik ayah baekhyun, mantan tunangannya.

Ia mengikuti chanyeol dengan santai karena chanyeol yang bodoh tidak akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Alisnya semakin berkerut setiap kali melewati ruangan demi ruangan. Begitu juga dengan hatinya yang semakin merasa khawatir namun juga penasaran, entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan saat ia melihat chanyeol berbelok di lorong rumah sakit itu, ia hampir mengikutinya, namun suara seseorang yang bukan chanyeol membuatnya kembali mundur dengan cepat dan memilih bersandar di dinding untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat.

 **Chanyeol bertemu dengan baekhyun, lagi.**

Seulgi menghela nafas dengan hati-hati kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan mengikuti chanyeol dan baekhyun karena ia pikir mereka berdua sudah pergi karena tidak terdengar suara apapun lagi.

.

.

Seulgi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan sambil menunduk, sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian kembali mendongakkan kepala agar dapat melihat ke depan. Namun yang dilihatnya benar-benar bukan yang diinginkannya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Terdiam disana seperti orang bodoh.

 **Baekhyun dan chanyeol berciuman ?**

 **.. tapi kenapa ?**

Ia melihat baekhyun membuka mata dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Menciptakan suara dari ciuman tersebut yang membuat seulgi semakin menyesal karena telah melihatnya secara langsung.

 **Baekhyun itu normal dan.. dia masih mencintaiku**

 **Bagaimana..bisa..dia mencium chanyeol seperti itu ?**

Dengan tanpa ijin, air matanya menetes melalui pipinya dan terjatuh ke lantai yang mengkilap itu. Tersadar dari pikirannya yang kacau, seulgi segera berbalik dan berlari dengan cepat.

 **Tidak..**

 **Ini tidak mungkin..**

 **Byun baekhyun tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu, aku pasti salah lihat..**

Entah kenapa air mata itu terus menumpuk di mata seulgi dan kembali menetes seperti ada begitu banyak air mata di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan orang-orang di lorong yang terus menatap ke arahnya bahkan setelah ia melewati mereka. Tangannya berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya yang tidak berhenti menetes agar pandangannya tetap jelas. Tapi kali ini tangannya terlalu lelah karena air mata yang begitu banyak.

.

.

BRUKK !

Seulgi terjatuh ke belakang setelah menabrak seseorang. Ia ingin kembali bangun tapi rasanya begitu sulit.

"maafkan aku" ia terisak. Kedua tangannya menempel pada lantai untuk menopang tubuhnya yang tidak begitu berat.

"n-nona ? kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Orang itu memegang kedua bahu seulgi lalu membantunya bangun.

Tidak ada respon dari seulgi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa seulgi ke taman di belakang rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Seulgi tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan pria berjas putih di sampingnya. Matanya melebar melihat pria yang seperti dokter itu.

"kau menangis selama dua puluh menit dan melamun selama lima belas menit. Aku khawatir kau menderita depresi"

"apa kau bilang ?" seulgi memukul bahu pria itu dengan keras dan yang lebih tinggi justru tertawa lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seulgi.

"jadi kau tidak mengingatku ?"

Seulgi menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu bersandar pada bangku taman itu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"kau pikir aku mengenalmu ?"

Pria itu kembali tertawa. Sungguh menyebalkan, pikir seulgi.

"aku oh sehun. Dokter ahli psikiater yang pernah memeriksamu saat kau dirawat disini"

"apa aku pernah gila sampai seorang psikiater harus memeriksaku?" sehun mengedikkan bahunya lalu ikut bersandar pada bangku taman.

"keluargamu bilang kalau kau mencoba bunuh diri. Kau menjatuhkan diri dari lantai 3 apartemen dan mengalami koma selama seminggu. Tulang kaki dan tanganmu patah dan kepalamu berdarah. Keluargamu tidak tahu kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri jadi aku harus memeriksa mentalmu"

"aku ingat sekarang. Kau mengatakan pada orang tuaku kalau aku mencoba bunuh diri karena belum juga menikah di usiaku yang ke 25. Kau sangat konyol dokter oh. Kau menceritakan kisahmu sendiri pada orang tuaku"

Sehun membuka mulutnya dengan lebar dan kembali tertawa.

"aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata menyenangkan berbicara denganmu"

Seulgi mengerutkan keningnya dan berdecih. Sehun berhenti tertawa lalu memberikan kaleng minuman pada seulgi. Awalnya ia hendak menolak, namun ia pikir tidak terlalu buruk untuk minum disaat perasaannya sedang kacau seperti ini, atau mungkin memang itu yang saat ini ia butuhkan.

"terimakasih"

Sehun menyamankan posisinya pada bangku taman lalu menatap langit yang terang dengan beberapa burung yang menghiasi. "boleh aku tahu kenapa tadi kau berlari sambil menangis ?", seulgi meneguk kaleng minuman itu lebih dulu lalu ia bersiap menjawab pertanyaan dari sehun.

"kau mengenal baekhyun kan ? anak dari pemilik rumah sakit ini ?" sehun menganggukan kepalanya. "ya aku mengenalnya, aku dengar kau bertunangan dengannya"

Seulgi menunjukkan senyumnya. Bukanlah senyum bahagia, melainkan senyuman yang berarti sangat pahit. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari senyuman itu. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "kami sudah putus. Dan tadi aku melihatnya berciuman dengan chanyeol. Ini sangat aneh karena dia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan itu padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? aku— tidak mengerti"

"tunggu. Siapa chanyeol ?" pria itu mengerutkan dahinya penasaran.

"dia temanku" jawab seulgi dengan diam. Yang lebih tinggi masih mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menatap seulgi dengan intens. "apa dia perempuan ?"

Seulgi mengendus kemudian meneguk kembali minumannya. Ia menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk menunjukkan jawaban _tidak_ pada sehun. Kemudian yang lebih tinggi membuka mulutnya kaget dan memegang bahu seulgi.

"apa kau tahu kalau aku adalah dokter psikiater baekhyun ? ini masalah yang serius. Beberapa minggu lalu dia mengatakan sangat ingin sembuh. Lalu apa yang sekarang terjadi ?"

 **Aku sendiri tidak tahu..**

"tapi bukan hanya itu masalahnya. Kali ini aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri. Saat aku melihat mereka berdua berciuman. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang paling aku benci di antara mereka. Karena saat ini aku menyukai chanyeol. Tapi tadi aku—"

"kau tahu ? menyukai seseorang bukan berarti kau juga mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatimu. Kau tidak bisa mencintai dua orang sekaligus. Dan hanya dirimu sendirilah yang paling mengerti situasinya. Atau kau memaksa dirimu menyukai chanyeol agar kau melupakan baekhyun ?"

"bukan seperti itu!" teriak seulgi, ia menekan kepala dengan kedua tangannya, menunduk, merasakan kepalanya begitu tertekan seperti ada ribuan masalah yang berputar disana. Pria berkulit putih susu itu mengelus punggung seulgi untuk menenangkannya. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu mengenai baekhyun.

"aku pikir kau tadi menangis karena tahu kalau ayah baekhyun dirawat disini" seulgi tersentak kemudian menatap sehun dengan mata yang lebar. "apa maksudmu ?" ia menatap sehun lebih dekat, entah kenapa ini membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa khawatir pada baekhyun.

"ayah baekhyun kecelakaan dan mengalami koma. Aku tidak tahu hubungan kalian seburuk itu sampai kau tidak tahu apapun. Sekarang aku tahu siapa chanyeol. Dia adalah orang yang mengantar tuan Byun waktu itu. Pria yang tinggi dengan rambut yang sedikit ikal, benar kan ?"

Seulgi benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Ia selama ini mengenal baekhyun. Hubungannya dengan baekhyun memang tidak baik belakangan ini. Tapi ia tahu baekhyun seperti apa. Ia sungguh tahu bagaimana perasaan baekhyun saat mengetahui kalau ayahnya koma. Seulgi juga tahu kalau bagi baekhyun hanya ayahnya lah teman hidupnya saat ini. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa hubungan baekhyun dengan chanyeol sampai baekhyun menciumnya seperti itu.

"Jangan beritahu apapun pada baekhyun soal hari ini. Aku akan bicara baik-baik pada baekhyun nanti"

"jangan memancing emosinya"

"aku tahu. Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu ? aku juga butuh bantuanmu"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di samping ayahnya yang dipenuhi alat untuk membantunya tetap hidup sedangkan chanyeol berdiri menghadap ke jendela. Baekhyun memikirkan banyak hal sedangkan chanyeol tidak berhenti merona karena terus mengingat bagaimana tadi baekhyun menciumnya. Tidak ada pembicaraan satu sama lain sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ini sedikit membuat baekhyun canggung karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

Seorang perawat mengetuk pintu lalu masuk, mengalihkan perhatian chanyeol dan baekhyun yang asik dengan dunianya masing-masing. Perawat itu tersenyum ramah lalu segera memasang selang pada hidung ayah baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak ingin baekhyun melihat itu, ia menarik baekhyun lalu membawanya ke jendela. Baekhyun hanya diam dan menurut. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia sangat ingin menangis melihat keadaan ayahnya saat ini. Tapi perawat itu masih disana, memberi makan ayahnya menggunakan selang.

"maafkan aku telah mengganggu. Sekarang sudah selesai" perawat itu berbicara kemudian pergi keluar ruangan setelah sebelumnya chanyeol mengangguk padanya.

.

.

"kenapa ayah harus mengalami hal seperti ini—" baekhyun tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia menangis dan kedua tangannya menutupi wajah. Yang lebih tinggi mencoba menenangkan dengan memeluknya, mengelus kepala baekhyun dengan lembut, tapi tangisan baekhyun semakin keras dan chanyeol memeluknya lebih erat lagi, berusaha agar tangisan baekhyun segera mereda.

"dasar tukang menangis" chanyeol berucap pada akhirnya. Ia tersenyum, menyadari kalau baekhyun memang seperti ini dan ia akan mulai terbiasa dengan sifat baekhyun, ia akan memeluknya seperti ini setiap kali baekhyun merasa sulit, menenangkannya seperti menenangkan bayi.

.

.

"chanyeol, aku ingin beberapa strawberry dan semangka. Bisa tolong kau belikan untukku ?" pria yang disebut namanya itu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada baekhyun lalu dengan wajah polosnya ia mengangguk beberapa kali. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk di samping ayahnya tersenyum melihat tingkah chanyeol yang sedikit menggelikan menurutnya.

"aku akan membelikannya untukmu" ucap chanyeol lalu ia berdiri dan segera keluar ruangan. Tapi saat di pintu, langkahnya terhenti dan ia berbalik kembali lalu menghampiri baekhyun dengan wajah bodohnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, menunggu chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu.

"b-boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu ?"

Yang lebih pendek sedikit mengerutkan alisnya kemudian mengangguk. "tentu, tanya saja"

"kenapa tadi kau m-menciumku ?" wajah chanyeol merona sampai ke telinganya. Walaupun begitu ia tetap mencoba bertanya pada baekhyun. Tetapi pria yang ditanya itu malah tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sekilas lalu kembali menatap chanyeol.

"kau penasaran ?" chanyeol menunduk malu, lalu ia mengangguk satu kali. Wajahnya semakin merah padam. Tapi tingkah bodohnya ini justru membuat baekhyun tertawa. "apa ciumanku sebagus itu sampai kau terus mengingatnya ?"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, rasa malunya sudah mencapai batas lalu ia segera berbalik untuk menghindari baekhyun.

"hey! Jawab dulu apa ciumanku sebagus itu ?" baekhyun tertawa, yang lebih tinggi berjalan dengan cepat sampai ke pintu. "aku pergi sekarang" kemudian tak terlihat lagi.

Baekhyun secepat itu pula merubah ekspresi di wajahnya menjadi dingin. Kemudian ia menatap ayahnya yang malang.

 **Ayah, saat aku menciumnya. Perasaanku terkendali bahkan saat aku sedang melihat kang seulgi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seulgi sedang sibuk dengan beberapa layar di hadapannya dan sesekali mengetik pada komputer di sebelah kirinya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia kurang tidur. Lingkaran hitam membuat matanya menjadi menyeramkan dan rambutnya pun berantakan karena tidak disisir.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kemudian masuk tanpa menunggu ijin terlebih dahulu dari seulgi.

"kau sedang apa ? kau akhir-akhir ini terlihat benar-benar sibuk sampai tidak ada waktu untuk merawat kesehatanmu ? lihatlah lingkaran hitam itu" seulgi sangat mengenal suara bass itu, suara milik park chanyeol yang ia sukai. Namun sepertinya belakangan ini ia tidak menyukai keberadaan chanyeol karena setiap chanyeol mencoba berbicara dengannya, seulgi pasti akan menghindarinya dan lebih memilih untuk bekerja bersama suho.

Chanyeol berdehem karena seulgi masih tidak juga menganggap dirinya ada disana.

"lihatlah! Aku membawa sisir ! selama kau sibuk bekerja, aku akan menyisir rambutmu agar terlihat lebih rapi" ucapnya lalu berdiri di belakang seulgi dan mulai menyisir rambut seulgi yang kusut itu dengan perlahan agar seulgi tidak merasa sakit.

"seulgi, bagaimanapun penampilan itu sangat penting meskipun kau pikir kalau—"

Ucapan chanyeol terpotong saat seulgi berbalik dan menepis tangannya. Sisir yang sebelumnya digunakan chanyeol juga terlempar sangat jauh.

"—mau apa kau kesini ?" bentak seulgi. Menatap chanyeol dengan ganas. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan sikap seulgi yang seperti ini.

"apa maksudmu ? tentu saja aku mau bekerja. Kaulah yang selama ini menghindariku dan tidak mau bicara denganku. Katakan apa salahku ?" suara tinggi chanyeol mengagetkan seulgi, kemudian ia menyesalinya segera karena melihat bendungan air mata di pelupuk mata seulgi.

"m-maaf kan aku" ucap chanyeol akhirnya kemudian hendak menyentuh seulgi, tapi perempuan itu mundur selangkah, membuat air mata itu akhirnya terjatuh ke pipinya yang sedikit gembul. "sungguh, maafkan aku. Jujur aku memang marah padamu, tapi aku tadi terbawa suasana sampai berteriak padamu seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang selama ini kau selidiki. Jika kau sampai semarah itu— maafkan aku karena telah menganggumu" pria jangkung itu menunduk setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Seulgi menghapus air matanya secepat air mata itu jatuh menyentuh pipinya. Kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Ia mengambil tumpukan berkas yang ada di atas meja lalu memberikannya pada chanyeol. Pria itu memasang wajah bingung namun tetap menerimanya.

"tolong selidiki kasus di distrik 9 yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Aku akan mengambil libur selama beberapa hari. Kau, kerjakan itu dan jangan buang-buang waktu. Jika perlu menginap disini seperti apa yang kulakukan beberapa hari ini. Jika kau butuh bantuan panggil saja suho oppa. Jangan aku"

Kemudian seulgi bergegas keluar ruangan itu meninggalkan chanyeol yang berkedip seperti orang bodoh.

"wanita memang sulit dimengerti. Aku tidak salah karena telah memilih bisexual" chanyeol terkekek pada dirinya sendiri lalu menaruh tumpukan berkas itu di atas meja dan menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "baiklah, tugas-tugas. Menjadi akrablah denganku. Karena aku akan disini untuk kalian sampai beberapa kasus ini selesai"

.

.

.

.

Seulgi sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong dengan menggunakan topi dan masker. Ia juga menggunakan hoodie berwarna baby blue dan hoodie tersebut membuat kepalanya tidak terlihat dari belakang. Ia terus berjalan santai sambil menunduk sampai akhirnya tiba depan sebuah ruangan.

Seulgi membuka pintu itu perlahan lalu masuk dengan tanpa suara.

"kang seulgi, gayamu terlalu mencolok"

Ia menghela nafas lalu melepas topi dan masker yang dipakainya. Lalu terdengar tawa pahit dari seorang laki-laki disana. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap lelaki itu tanpa menjauhkan dirinya dari pintu.

"baekhyun, kau semakin membuatku takut. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, huh ?" nada bicaranya sangat dingin namun ada gemetar disana entah karena marah atau takut. Tetapi pria yang ada di hadapannya itu malah berdecih lalu berdiri, kemudian memasukan kedua tangan pada saku jeans hitamnya.

"seulgi-ah, apa tujuanmu datang kemari ? kenapa kau tidak menyapa mantan calon mertuamu yang sedang koma ini dulu. Bukankah kau sangat merindukannya, hm ?" nada bicara baekhyun semakin meninggi ketika di akhir kalimatnya, membuat mantan kekasihnya itu melebarkan mata dan matanya menjadi sedikit berair.

Dengan langkah berat, seulgi menghampiri ayah baekhyun dan berdiri tepat disamping baekhyun. Ia memegang lengan ayah baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"paman, maafkan aku baru menjengukmu sekarang. Juga— maaf atas kesalahanku yang lainnya" ucap seulgi, ia menekan kedua bibirnya sambil menatap ayah baekhyun. Merasa sedih tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tubuh baekhyun yang sebelumnya tegang kini menjadi lebih rileks setelah mendengar ucapan seulgi pada ayahnya. Ia menatap kosong ke bawah.

"paman, aku harap kau segera sadar dan sehat kembali. Selain itu, baekhyun pasti kesepian sekarang ini" baekhyun tertegun, sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada seulgi dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"seulgi—"

"baekhyun, jangan pernah menyakiti chanyeol"

"apa ?" lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, jelas ia mendengar apa yang seulgi katakan, tapi ia tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"chanyeol itu bodoh. Dia tidak akan menyadari apa niatmu yang sebenarnya. Yang kemarin itu.. aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Berhentilah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kau sukai"

"aku menyukainya"

Seulgi beralih pandangan pada baekhyun saat itu juga. Mulutnya terbuka merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diakui oleh baekhyun.

"kau konyol, baekhyun. Kau itu straight dan akan selalu seperti itu" baekhyun menajamkan tatapannya pada seulgi dan rahangnya mengeras.

"lalu menurutmu apa ? aku mendekati chanyeol agar dia jauh darimu jadi aku bisa merebutmu kembali ? begitu, huh ?"

"baekhyun—"

Mata seulgi berair dan sedikit memerah. Ia menatap mata baekhyun sangat dalam mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikirannya. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang menyadarkan mereka berdua. Kemudian baekhyun mencoba tenang dan duduk di kursi lalu seorang perawat masuk.

"maaf, nona. Jam berkunjung sudah habis" perawat itu segera keluar saat menyadari keadaan di ruangan itu sedang tidak dalam suasana yang baik. Dengan langkah lebar seulgi berjalan keluar ruangan, ia terus berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan semakin ia melangkah semakin banyak air mata yang menetes melalui mata indahnya. Ia mengusapnya dengan kasar bahkan tidak peduli pipinya tergores oleh kuku jarinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang melihat pemandangan kota melalui rooftop rumah sakit. Angin berhembus meniup rambutnya yang tebal. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan walaupun ini sudah pukul 9 malam. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah handphone miliknya. Seperti mengharapkan seseorang meneleponnya melalui benda tipis itu.

"Park chanyeol fuck. Sudah tiga hari dia tidak menghubungiku. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan diluar sana ?" baekhyun meninggikan suaranya, merasa jengkel tapi ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

"jadi kau merindukanku, ya ?"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dan segera berbalik saat mendengar suara berat milik park chanyeol. Namun lelaki jangkung itu hanya tersenyum menatapnya. Diam di tempatnya yang berjarak sekitar tiga meter dari posisi baekhyun. Kedua tangannya berlindung di dalam saku celananya.

"aku pikir kau mati" ucap baekhyun sarkastik. Chanyeol tertawa lebar. Membuat baekhyun semakin jengkel melihatnya tertawa seperti itu. "kau tertawa lagi lalu akan ku tendang sampai ke bawah sana. Kau tahu rumah sakit ini memiliki 11 lantai dan kau akan mati jika saja itu benar-benar terjadi"

"ya. Tapi kau tidak akan benar-benar melakukannya karena pada kenyataannya kau merindukanku. Dan ya, aku juga sangat merindukanmu" lelaki yang lebih kecil itu memicingkan matanya. Kemudian ia menaruh ponselnya di atas pembatas dan segera menghampiri chanyeol. Ia menendang tepat di tulang kering chanyeol, tapi sebelum pria itu berteriak, baekhyun lebih dulu menarik kemejanya dan menciumnya dengan rakus.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, sedangkan yang lebih kecil mulai liar dengan melumat bibir chanyeol seolah olah ia akan melahap seluruh bibir chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya. Disitulah detak jantung chanyeol tidak terkendali, dadanya seperti akan robek karena detak jantungnya yang keras. Ia mulai menutup matanya, membungkus pipi baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang lebar dan melahap bibir tipis baekhyun. Keduanya menikmati momen ini di tengah dinginnya malam berada di atap rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun lebih dulu melepas tautan bibir mereka dan yang lebih tinggi tersenyum kemudian mengecup mata baekhyun dengan lembut.

"baekhyun" panggilnya.

Lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu mendongak, menatap chanyeol dengan matanya yang tidak begitu besar.

"jika kau tidak keberatan. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?"

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya dan sedikit melebarkan matanya. Kaget dengan pertanyaan chanyeol. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa sampai matanya berair. Lalu yang lebih tinggi merasa urat malunya hampir putus. Wajah merah padam dan kuping yang memanas.

"apa aku baru saja membuat lelucon sampai kau tertawa seperti itu ?" pria yang sedang tertawa itu berusaha berhenti tertawa sambil memegang perutnya lalu menatap chanyeol dengan mata yang hampir menutup sempurna.

"apa kau serius park chanyeol ?"

"aku serius—" baekhyun akhirnya berhenti tertawa, kemudian ia menatap chanyeol dengan sedikit smirk. "jika kau tidak mau maka lupakan lah. Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi. Aku pikir kau menyukaiku karena kau tadi menciumku duluan seperti itu" chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berjalan melewati baekhyun untuk menghampiri pembatas di atap itu. Baekhyun segera berbalik, ia kemudian berjalan perlahan menghampiri chanyeol dan berdiri tepat di samping chanyeol.

"aku memang menyukaimu, chanyeol" dengan secepat kilat chanyeol mengubah arah pandangnya untuk menatap baekhyun.

"lalu apa yang membuatmu tertawa seperti orang gila seperti tadi ?" baekhyun menaruh kedua tangannya pada pembatas lalu ia mengeluarkan bunyi suara seolah ia sedang berpikir.

"aku hanya bingung. Apa kita benar-benar harus berkencan ? apa yang bisa dilakukan antara pria dan pria selama pacaran ?" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Chanyeol menunjukkan smirknya lalu kembali menatap jalanan yang sangat ramai dibawah sana, "kau akan segera tahu" ucapnya.

Yang lebih kecil berdecih lalu ia menatap chanyeol. "apa kita akan melakukan hal yang dilakukan pasangan normal seperti menonton bioskop, pergi ke restaurant bersama dan saling perhatian ? maaf, yang terakhir itu terdengar agak menggelikan" ucap baekhyun lalu ia bergidik dan tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia lalu mengangguk beberapa kali. "jika kau ingin melakukannya, boleh saja" baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"kalau begitu.. Ya" baekhyun memberikan jawaban. Yang lebih tinggi mendengus lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya, lebih seperti sebuah smirk ? lalu ia merasa lega.

"terimakasih"

—

—

—

—

TBC.

HOLAAAAA AKU COMEBACK HAMPIR BERSAMAAN DENGAN COMEBACK EXO KKK.

Setelah menjalani penderitaan selama uas. Akhirnya aku kembali membawa satu chapter yang tidak jelas ini L

Kalian udah liat teaser baekhyun ?! astaga manly parah aku suka banget sama oppa !

Oh iya, untuk randommedy ?/ iya nih huhu makasih ya udah punya pengalaman yang sama kayak aku .g tapi sekarang udah baik baik aja kok. Sudah lebaran sudah saling maafan dong kkk.

Terus anu ?/ aku juga baru sadar kalau lagu GD oppa ini sangat mendukung untuk posisi baekhyun dan seulgi.

Aku masih ada dua ujian lagi sebenarnya. Ujian sertifikasi gitu ceritanya nanti bisa kepake untuk lamar kerja L doakan aku sukses ya huhu. Biar bisa terus lanjutin ff ini walaupun tidak laku /jedotin kepala ke tembok/

Ada yang main rp gak ?! WKWKWK


End file.
